Les Jumeaux Potter T2 : La chambre des secrets
by mione.p89
Summary: Bella , Harry, Hermione, Ron et Alice se retrouve pour leur deuxième année à Poudlard !Dudley Dursley fait son entrer à Poudlard pour sa deuxième année. Bella fera la rencontre de Cédric Diggory . L'amour est au rendez-vous cette année à Poudlard... OOC UA
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour Bonjour Me voici de retour et grandement désolé de cet semaine de retard enfin ce qui compte c'est quel soit publié ! Je tien à dire que j'ai crée une adresse mail pour mon compte que vous retrouverait sur mon profil car fanfiction n'accepte pas les adresse mail **_

_**Résumé pour les nouveau Lecteur du T1 qui est fortement recommandé par moi :**__** Harry et Isabella Potter pensaient être des enfant normale jusqu'au jour ou un géant vient leur annoncer qu'il sont des sorciers ! Ils vont rencontrer Hermione granger, Alice Cullen , Ronald Weasley alias "Ron" et Emmet Black et vont découvrir qu'ils sont plus important qu'ils le pensaient !**_

_**Disclaimer: Tout appartient toujours à J.K Rowling et **_

_**Bonne Lecture :**_

* * *

_ **OoOo Prologue OoOo**_

Le rayon de lumière illumina la chambre. Je m'étirai les bras et me souvins de comment j'avais eu cette chambre pour moi seule :

_ Flashback_

_ Après être arrivés au 4 Privet Drive Tante Pétunia nous fit signe de la suivre dans le salon apparemment oncle Vernon était absent à ce petit conseil de famille _

_\- Voilà donc comme la devinés Bella je suis enceinte et oui c'est une fille c'est prévu pour le 10 août mais j'ai aussi autre chose à vous annoncer quand Grand-père ma envoyer une lettre pour me dire que vous aviez tout découvert je m'en suis voulu de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plutôt voilà : Je suis une sorcière et Dudley aussi _

_\- Quoi mais pourquoi il n'a pas été à Poudlard ! m'écriai-je_

_ \- Il a été à Beauxbâtons mais comme vous avez découvert ce secret il ira à Poudlard à la rentrée en seconde année comme vous_

_ \- Mais pourquoi nous avoir caché que tu étais une sorcière ? _

_\- Pour sauvegarder votre enfance d'ailleurs la moitié du monde sorcier pense que j'ai perdu mais pouvoir venez je vais vous montrer vos nouvelle chambre que j'ai décoré avec Dudley _

_Et nous somme monter à l'étage ou deux chambre avait était ajoutés ce qui faisait un totale de 5 chambres Tante Pétunia nous désigna la seconde chambre de Dudley ou toute trace de son cimetière des jouets cassés avait disparu les murs avait était repeint en un vert d'eau les meubles avait étés repeint en un noir d'ébène. _

_\- C'est magnifique tante Pétunia ! Tu ne t'es pas fatiguée à repeindre les murs ?_

_ \- Non c'est Dudley qui a repeint tout seul comme le grand garçon qu'il est ! Je suis si fier de lui ! _

_\- Maman ça suffit !_

_ \- Ho mais n'est pas honte de ta maman Dudlynouchet d'amour fis-je tout en pouffant _

_Il se mit à rougir si fort que le rouge pétant des draps à baldaquin du dortoir des Gryffondors faisait pâle figure._

_ \- Bon ça suffit ! Allons dans ta nouvelle chambre Bella !_

_ \- Oui Tante Pétunia Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bout du couloir et j'ouvris la porte. Là des murs Beige et Prune étaient visibles et des meubles en bois clairs et un immense lit à baldaquin trônaient au milieu de la pièce. _

_\- C'est Fantastique ! Merci Tati ! _

_\- Mais de rien ma puce_

\- _Mais de rien ma puce _

_Et elle m'enlaça._

_Fin du Flashback_

30 jours était passé et j'étais actuellement marraine d'une petite Emma Dursley d'une semaine, aux grands yeux chocolat et aux cheveux auburn. Nous étions actuellement le 31 Juillet date de mon anniversaire ce soir à 23 h 58 et 57 seconde j'aurais mais 12 ans !

* * *

_**RAR du T1 dernier chapitre :**_

_**Alex:**__**Merci beaucoup Alex et oui nous sommes bientôt ! Encore merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à maintenant**_

_**RobstenCindy:**__** Oui c'était fini par contre rassure moi ( je ne suis pas rabat-joie , je suis constructive Conscience : sa devrait pas être l'inverse ? SI ? ) Ton " Hate" et ton "di moi" mon en quelque sorte montrer que je ne suis pas si nu l en orthographe Mais néanmoins MERCI !**_

_**A dans Deux semaine peut-être ! **_

_**Mione.P89**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Coucou Tout le monde , je publie aujourd'hui car Vendredi je ne pourrai pas le faire pour raisons personnelles ! Mais je souhaite la bienvenue dans le cercle très fermée des reviewers de cette fanfic à : Olympe et didivamp ! Je pense pouvoir reprendre le rythme du Tome 1 **_

_**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling et rien de m'appartient ( même si j'aimerai beaucoup ) !**_

_**Bonne Lecture ! Je suis désolée petit chapitre par manque de temps pour taper sur l'ordinateur !**_

* * *

_**ERRATUM :**__** Je vien de remarquer grâce à une review qu'il manquait une partie de ce chapitre donc je vous le rajoute ! Bonne Lecture ! **/ 19/12/2014 /_

* * *

J'enfilai une jupe noire et un débardeur blanc et mes ballerines noires et descendis l'escalier en courant nous recevions nos lettres de Poudlard aujourd'hui j'étais excité de connaître nos manuels de cet année et arriva dans le salon :

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Oncle Vernon est déjà parti ?

-Bonjour Bella ont attendes plus que toi et oui Vernon est partie tôt ce matin une histoire de grosse vente avec un certain Mason !

Elle me tendît la lettre habituelle avec le cachet de cire rouge et la célèbre écriture du professeur MacGonnagal. Je la décacheta avec empressement et y sortis l'habituelle lettre d'inscription et la liste de fournitures :

_Livres et manuels:_

_•Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2), de Miranda Fauconnette_

_•Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort, de Gilderoy Lockhart_

_•Vadrouilles avec les goules, de Gilderoy Lockhart_

_•Randonnées avec les trolls, de Gilderoy Lockhart_

_•Promenades avec les loups-garous, de Gilderoy Lockhart_

_•Une année avec le Yéti, de Gilderoy Lockhart_

_•Fournitures:_

_•1 baguette magique_

_•1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

_•1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

_•1 téléscope_

_•1 balance en cuivre_

_•Vêtements:_

_•Uniforme_

_•Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

_•Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

_•Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

_•Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

-Le Prof de Défense est surement un fan de Gilderoy Lockhart dit assurément Harry.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça il est très beau fis-je simplement appuyée d'un signe de tête de Tante Pétunia.

-Il a le QI d'une huître !

-C'est faux !

-Grrr

-Bon les enfants calmez-vous ! Nous irons sur le chemin de Traverse dans une semaine !

-Je vais prévenir Hermione, Alice, Ron et Emmet.

-Allez-y

Nous montâmes l'escalier d'un pas commun.

-Edel ! lançais-je et ma chouette apparu par la fenêtre ouverte. J'ai besoin de toi !

Elle se posa sur mon épaule, je sortis mon parchemin à lettre de mon tiroir et ma plume d'aigle.

-Il nous faudra 2 allers retour chacun pour tous les prévenir !

-Sa vous va demanda Harry à nos chouettes jumelles Harfang des neiges.

Et en un concert de hululement elles montrèrent leurs accords.

Une semaine plus tard

Des petits picotements se firent sentirent au niveau de mes yeux : Edel était sorti de sa cage et me picorait le visage. Je fouillai dans le tiroir de mon chevet et y sorti du Miam hibou

avant de sortir sa petite gamelle d'eau et une autre vide pour y vider le fond du carton.

Quand une information fis son chemin jusqu'à ma tête : Aujourd'hui nous allions sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je m'étirai et courra dans la chambre d'Harry pour réveiller le paresseux.  
J'entrai en sautillant dans sa chambre en claquant la porte :

\- Debout là-dedans !

Quand une chose attira mes yeux : Harry était levé et en face de lui se trouvait une petite créature, elle avait de gigantesque oreilles et des yeux globuleux

Apparemment Harry et la créature n'avait pas remarqué mon arrivée dans la pièce :

\- Je suis désolé mais nous devons allez à Poudlard Dobby , Dudley sera avec nous à Poudlard et puis Grand-père aussi !

\- Le Prince Harry et la Princesse Isabella doivent restés en sécurité !  
\- Mais Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde !  
\- Pas cette année ! La chambre ! Monstre ! Hurla-là créature totalement incohérente  
Je pris à ce moment-là la parole :  
\- Harry que ce passe-t-il ?  
\- Dobby ici présent est en train de me dire que nous ne devons absolument pas allez à Poudlard pour je ne sais qu'elle raison !

La créature disparu à ce moment ou Tante Pétunia entra dans la chambre.  
\- Ha , je vois que tu es réveillé , mais puis-je savoir ce qu'est tout ce bouquant les enfants ?

\- Rien tante Pétunia, je réveillais Harry !

\- Alors allez-vous habillez nous partons dans une heure sur le chemin de traverse.

Je repartis en vitesse dans ma chambre et enfila ma tenue préférée : une robe d'été bleu ciel avec des ballerines noir et pour compléter la tenue j'ajoutai un serre-tête noir. Et descendis en trombe les escaliers et y trouva Dudley en train de s'empiffrer de pudding.

\- Bonjour Dudley !

\- Ho Bonjour Bella ! Bien dormis ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Bien, je vais enfin pouvoir aller sur le chemin de Traverse dont vous parler tant avec Harry.

\- Tu vas voir ses Fantastique !

Je remontai dans la salle de bain et me brossa les dents énergétiquement. Et redescendis l'escalier.

\- Tante Pétunia, je suis prête !

\- Moi aussi hurlas-Harry

\- Alors tout le monde est là ! Allons-y

Et nous sortîmes de la maison. Tante Pétunia ouvris la voiture en appuyant sur la clef à distance et pris le siège auto pour bébé et fis entrer Emma dans la Mercedes. Nous suivîmes, je me mît devant et Harry, Emma et Dudley prirent l'arrière de la voiture.

L'auto se mît en route, et nous démarrâmes en trombe vers le chaudron baveur.

Une fois arrivée, j'aperçus Hermione et ses parents mais pas de trace de Ron.

Quand j'aperçus les cheveux Roux de Ron, je luis fonça dessus et le pris dans mes bras.

\- Que c'est mignon RonniRon à une copine.

Nous rougîmes en cœur

\- Ce n'est pas ma copine/ mon copain ! nous dîmes en même tant

\- Mais bien sûr on te croit Ron !

\- Ron est comme un frère pour moi, je ne le vois pas dans ce sens-là, je le considère comme Harry.

\- Et bien j'espère Bella tu es trop jeune pour avoir un petit-ami ! Ho j'oublie, je suis Pétunia Dumbledore-Evans Dursley la Tante d'Harry et Bella. Et voici mes enfants Dudley qui entre à Poudlard en seconde année et la petite Emma elle à 1 mois.

\- Enchanté Madame Dursley, je suis Molly Weasley appelez-moi Molly. Je suis la mère de Ron et de toutes ces têtes rousse. Et voici mon mari Arthur, il travaille au ministère.

\- Enchanté , Mesdames, Monsieur je suis Jeanne Granger la mère d'Hermione et voici mon mari Jacques Granger.

\- Enchanté ! Bella ne m'avait tu pas parler de ton ami Alice ? Ne vient-elle pas ?

\- Si si ! Elle ne devrait pas tarder

En parlant du loup, la voici qui arrive suivi par cinq personnes. Un homme aux cheveux blond comme le blé, aux yeux d'un magnifique bleu électrique à son bras un femme grande aux cheveux mi-brun mi-châtain aux yeux verts, il était tout deux mince et svelte. Derrière eux se trouver deux garçons et une fille. L'un des deux garçons ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Alice mise à part le fait qu'il avait les yeux vert et les cheveux de couleur cuivre. Les deux autres étaient deux copies conformes blondes aux yeux bleus.

\- Bella ! !

\- Alice !

Et nous nous sautâmes dans les bras.

\- Tu es en retard Alice !

\- Je sais je suis désolée, ont à du bataillé pour qu'Edward vienne !

\- Qui est Edward ?

\- Ho oui j'oubliai , voici mes parent Esmée et Carslile Cullen et voici mon frère Edward ainsi que mes cousins comme ont pourrait le dire mes parents sont leurs parrain et marraine Jasper et Rosalie Hale ! Papa, maman voici Bella, Harry,Ron et Hermione mes meilleurs amis !

Un concert d'enchanté et autres politesse se firent entendre dans la pièce.

\- Au faite pourquoi ne sont-ils pas à Poudlard ? demandais-je à Alice

\- Edward à voulu allez à Salem, Jasper à suivi et du coup Rose aussi !

\- Ho ok !

\- Allons-y dit-alors Harry

Et la vingtaines de personnes que nous étions arrivâmes dans l'arrière-cour du chaudron baveur.

\- Qui se désigne ? Demandais-je

\- Moi,Moi Moi crias-Alice

\- Ok-Ok !

Alice s'avança guillerette vers le mur de briques rouges et y tapa le code de sa baguette et l'arche s'ouvris sous nos yeux.

Nous avançâmes dans l'allée emplis de Sorcier et de Mage.

J'aperçus de nombreux élèves de Poudlard , d'autres était fixés à la vitre du magasins de balais, ou trônait le nouveau Nimbus 2001.

J'aperçus la boutique de Fleury et Boot, ainsi que l'apothicaire et Gaichiffon qui semblait bonder d'élèves, j'attendrai quelques minutes pour y allez.

* * *

_**RAR :**_

_**Alex :**__** Heureuse de te revoir Alex ! Pour la suite , je pense qu'il y aura surtout beaucoup de spoiler du T2 ! Mais merci pour ta reviews !**_

_**Didivamp**__** : Oui c'est surtout l'idée que Pétunia et Dudley sois des sorciers qui change dès autres histoires ! Merci pour ta reviews !**_

_**Olympe**__** : Nan , je n'ai pas abandonnée pas avant la fin de ma saga ! Merci pour ta reviews sa me fait chaud au coeur ! **_

_**Si vous saviez combien sa me fait plaisir d'avoir autant de reviews pour ce début d'histoire , j'ai galérée pour avoir 1 reviews dans le 1 tome !**_

_**Mione.P89**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Coucou bonjour, mes chers lecteurs ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien alors moi aussi **_

_**Disclaimer : **__** Tout est à J.K Rowling et **_

_**Bonne Lecture **_

* * *

_** OoOo Chapitre 3 1partie OoOo**_

Notre groupe se dirigea vers Gringotts, rassurez moi nous n'irions pas tous ensemble récupérez nos gallions tous ensemble ?

Nous entrâmes dans l'édifice ou nous dirigeâmes vers un gobelin.

Tante Pétunia demanda nos clé à tous et pris la parole.

\- Bonjour, nous souhaiterions nous rendre au coffre Weasley, Potter, Dursley, Cullen, Black et Granger s'il-vous plaît.

\- Les clés s'il-vous plaît ?

\- Tenez

Et lui tendis les 6 clés

Le gobelin nous fît monter dans un convoi de trois chariots.

Et nous descendîmes dans les entrailles de la Terre…

Nous nous arrêtâmes au bout de 5 minutes.

Nous descendîmes : le coffre d'Hermione elle fila accompagnée de ses parents et du gobelin ou elle récupéra une pile de 150 gallions. Et remonta dans son chariot accompagné de ses parents et du gobelin.

Nous descendîmes à une centaine de mètres en profondeur et nous nous ré-arrêtâmes. Le coffre de Dudley ou reposait un bon tas de Gallions il prit une bonne partie du tas. Et remonta dans le wagon.

Nous repartîmes en trombe dans les entrailles de Londres le reste du trajet dura une bonne quinzaine de minutes et nous arrivâmes au coffre Weasley.

Ou Molly Weasley rouge de honte prit les 500 gallions restants et remonta rapidement dans le Wagon infernal.

Nous redescendîmes plus en profondeur et arrivâmes au Coffre Cullen, la troupe Cullen prit une bonne somme de Gallions dans le coffre. Et nous redescendîmes au plus profond de Gringotts, le second coffre le plus rempli de la banque : le nôtre , moi et Harry possédions à ce jour 12 Milliards de Gallions , 6 Millions de Mornilles et 3 Milliers de Noise.

Nous recevions tous les ans 500 Millions de Gallions chacun du coffre Potter et Dumbledore , le coffre Evans lui nous envoie tous les ans 500 Milliers de Mornilles et le reste était des intérêts et des cadeaux de personne nous remercient d'avoir vaincu Voldemort.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Coucou ! Désolée vraiment désolée ! Je suis vraiment en retard !**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Tout est à J.K Rowling et **_

_**Bonne Lecture ! Et je suis désolée pour mon gros retard **_

* * *

_** OoOoChapitre 3 Partie 2 OoOo**_

En gros nous étions plus riches que tous les sorciers d'Angleterre réunis, sachant que ce n'était que notre compte jeune ajoutés à cela le Coffre familiale Potter, Evans, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle et Dumbledore nous étions la plus grande fortune mondiale Avec un totale de 789 Milliards de Gallions. Je pris une grosse poignée de Gallions dans le coffre et le fourra dans ma bourse sans fond avant de recommençais plusieurs fois, Harry fît de même. Nous remontâmes dans notre wagon et l'engin entamai sa montée. Nous ressortîmes des entrailles de ressortîmes rapidement de Gringotts. Et nous engageâmes dans la boutique de Madame Guipure.

A notre entrés, la boutique était quasiment vide, seul une personne était présente en dehors des vendeuses : Drago Malefoy.

\- Cullen , Enchanté Lady Cullen , Lord Cullen, Potter ! Granger !

\- Malefoy nous dîmes en cœur !

Les Weasley étaient partis gêné dans une boutique d'occasion.

\- Alors la sang-de-bourbe on fait ses achats ?

\- Par Merlin, comment oses-tu misérables petite chose visqueuse ?

Et Alice sauta sur Malefoy , je me précipita pour les séparer.

Quand Carlisle pris la parole d'une voix froide que je ne connais pas encore :

Alice lâche le, Monsieur Malefoy votre comportement est honteux , je ferais par de ce comportement à votre père !

Alice lâcha Malefoy, et celui-ci pris une teinte rouge pivoine à mon plus grand bonheur.

Madame Guipure arriva à ce moment-là avec un sac.

\- Tenez Monsieur Malefoy, vos robes, maintenant je vous demanderai de sortir de ma boutique !

Et le blond sortit de la boutique.

\- Miss et Monsieur Potter, Lady, Lord Cullen, Miss et Monsieur Cullen, Miss et Monsieur Hale, Madame Dursley , Monsieur Dursley ,Monsieur, Madame, Miss Granger heureux de vous revoir ! Dit-calmement Madame Guipure

\- De même / Bonjour nous répondîmes tous en une joyeuse cacophonie.

\- Bien qui commence ?

\- Moi et Bella hurla-Alice

Et elle m'attrapa le bras avec force et me tira sur le petit podium.

\- Bien, je vais prendre des mesures, et Madame Guipure se tourna vers les autres mais autres vendeuse vont s'occuper de vous.

Les mesures et les retouches des robes durèrent 2 heures

Pendant ce temps les Weasley nous avons rejoint.

Et nous partîmes chez l'apothicaire, nous prîmes rapidement les ingrédients nécessaire au cours de Potion, les adultes eux prirent quelques ingrédients et Potion pour leurs besoins personnels.

Et le groupe se dirigea vers chez Fleury et Botts , en remarquant directement l'énorme file d'attente de femmes hystériques devant la boutique ...

Ils attendirent patiemment 1 heure que la file d'attente perde quelques femmes et il arrivèrent finalement à se faufiler dans la minuscule boutique.

Là il comprirent finalement l'objet de la sur-population dans la boutique.

Gilderoy Lockhart ...

* * *

Bon vraiment désolée du court chapitre mais avec l'autre sa fait quasiment 1000 mots donc ...

**_RAR :_**

**_Alex :_****_ Bon je suis désolée de donnée de faux espoir mais on ne retrouvera pas ni Edward, ni Rosalie à Poudlard cette année seul Jasper viendra à Poudlard , Edward et Rosalie arriveront plus tard ... Gros Bisous !_**

**_Olympe : Exactement mais l'année est presque fini donc bientôt le retour de mon temps d'écriture et des chapitres plus long !_**

**_RobstenCindy_****_ : Moi aussi je vous adore , les reviewers !_**

**_MionePotter13 : _****_J'ai beaucoup aimé ta reviews constructif ! Pour les chapitre plus long c'est que comme je l'ai expliqué il y a quelques temps je suis en période d'examen donc - manque de temps Pour Hermione et Harry ça ne va pas tarder !_**

**_10 Reviews_****_ : merci beaucoup à ceux qui suivent mon histoire !_**

**_Mione.P89_**


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Bon matin/Soir tout le monde ! ( Baille ) Si je me suis levée tôt alors que je suis en vacance c'est pour vous poster le cinquième chapitre qui finira sur leurs arrivés à Poudlard ! Maintenant j'en ai trop dis ! **_

_**Diclaimer : **__** Tout les personnages,lieu et intrigue appartiennent à J.K Rowling et à !**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

_** OoOo Chapitre 4 OoOo**_

Et à ce moment-là l'incompréhension passai dans les yeux de notre groupe quand je me misse à sautiller comme une folle un peu partout.

\- Bella ! Bella ! Que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda Hermione

\- Hiiiiiii ! Gilderoy Lockhart ! Il est si beau !

Dis-je en rougissant

Rapidement toute la gente féminine à part Madame Granger furent dans le même état que moi :

Sautillant partout, aussi rouge qu'un Gryffondor, babillant des mots dans le genre : « Si beau … Magnifique … »

Quant au Mâle du groupe ils étaient le plus souvent entrain de bougonner dans leur barbes :

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle lui trouve ma Molly tout le monde sait que ses livres sont totalement faux ! murmura Arthur Weasley

\- Voyons Esmée, cet homme et peut-être beau mais rien de ce qu'il écrit est vrai, et tu le sais ! dit-calmement Carlisle à sa femme

\- Maman, ne me dit pas que tu le trouve beau ! s'exclama Dudley

Au fur et à mesure du temps la file diminua d'ampleur et nous finîmes par entrer dans la boutique quand Gilderoy nous aperçut il se précipita vers nous. Il nous tira jusqu'en plein milieu de la boutique encore bondés de monde et surtout d'un photographe de la Gazette du Sorcier

« - Princesse Isabella ! Prince Harry ! Comme je suis heureux de vous rencontrer ! J'imagine que vous êtes là pour que je signe les livres que vous étudierez cette année à Poudlard en cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais j'ai surtout une grande nouvelle pour vous cette année comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal vous aurez : le Grand pourfendeur de loup-garou, Gilderoy Lockhart Ordre de Merlin 3ème classe, 5 fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par Sorcière Magazine. »

On eut rapidement envie de croire que le tonnerre était présent dans la pièce, mais seul le bruit des applaudissements résonnés dans la boutique

Je pense que j'aurais été à côté du pivoine que l'on n'aurait pas su savoir lequel était le plus rouge de moi ou la pivoine, je souriez comme une bienheureuse.

« - Vos Altesse, je tiens à vous offrir ses livres en échange d'une photo ? Proposa Lockhart

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on fe… Commença Harry

\- Ce sera avec joie ! frétillais-je d'avance »

Et le photographe de la gazette s'approcha rapidement de nous et pris la photo ou nous étions présents tous les trois : Harry avec une tête d'enterrement, Lockhart avec son sourire le plus charmeur et moi dont ont voyer ma rougeur même sur une photo en noir et blanc.

A la fin de la journée malheureusement pour moi la rougeur n'avait pas quitté mes joues pales

Le 1er Septembre

« - Bella dépêche-toi de descendre ta malle ! Non, laisse je vais la faire léviter ! hurla-Tante Pétunia

\- Ok ! »

En quelques minutes nous avions fini de descendre nos malles.

« - Bon les enfants, je vais vous déposez devant la voie 9 3/4, j'ai un rendez-vous pour Emma chez le pédiatre ! Je compte sur vous pour vous occuper de Dudley ? demanda la Tante Pétunia

\- Bien sûr, Tati Pétunia ! nous pouffâmes Harry et moi tandis que Dudley rougissez

\- Bien dit-elle »

Nous descendîmes quelques minutes plus tard de la voiture.

10h48 minutes :

Il fallait que l'on coure si l'on voulait atteindre le mur avant le départ du train.

10h54

Nous étions enfin arrivés au mur entre les voies 9 et 10.

« - Bon Dudley tu passe en premier, après Harry tu passe et après je passe commandais-je rapidement

\- Ok firent-ils en cœur »

Dudley passa aisément à travers le mur de pierre, mais quand Harry essaya de passé il se retrouva avec seulement une bosse et l'attention des deux autres quais.

« - Qu-es ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à passer à travers le mur ? Me demanda Harry

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Mais on a plus le temps de discuter ! Sort ton balai, on va rejoindre le train en balai. Proposais-je »

Il approuva et nous nous retrouvâmes avec 1 malle chacun accompagné quand à Edel et Edwige, elle volé à côté de nous tout en tenant leur cage dans leurs serres...(NDA- Je comptai couper là !)

Nous arrivâmes relativement vite à rattraper le Poudlard express dans sa course jusqu'à la gare de pré-au-lard. Mais il nous fallut quelques heures pour réussir à se poser sur un rebord de fenêtre. Nous rejoignîmes. Nous cherchâmes le compartiment ou se trouver nos amis.

Après quelques minutes de recherche nous touchâmes enfin au but :

« - Harry ! Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi ! »

Quand pendant quelques secondes nous ne comprîmes pas ce qui ce passer : Hermione Granger venait d'embrasser Harry Potter, mon frère de surcroit...

* * *

_**Je sais je coupe sur le moment que vous attendez, tous le moment ou Mione et Ryry s'embrasse. Quand j'y repense sa fait mesquin ! Lol c'est le but ! Pour ce qui l'ont remarqué j'ai commencé à publier une nouvelle histoire :**_

_**Isabella Cullen: Fascination **_

_**Et si Bella n'était pas Swan mais Cullen , et si elle était un Vampire et que Edward n'était pas Cullen mais Swan et si il était Humain. Que ce passerait-il ? UA**_

* * *

_**Enfin Bref**_

_**revenons à nos **_

_**RAR :**_

_**Alex :**__** Merci **__**de ton soutien Alex fan de toujours ! J'espère que tu saura être patiente mais pour Mione et Ryry ils se mettront ensemble au prochain chapitre ! Merci !**_

_**Olympe :**__** Merci ! Mais de rien, c'est moi qui devrait vous remercier !**_

_**MionePotter13**__** : Pour Mione et Ryry c'est maintenant que ça passe ou ça casse ! Bien sûr que je me rattraperai pendant les vacances ! Et j'essaye de prendre en compte vos conseils et remarques ! Merci pour ta reviews !**_

_**Bon  je tient juste à dire que je n'avais pas l'intention de mettre Harry et Hermione ensemble tout de suite, mais ça mais venue comme ça ! Alors soyez heureux mon frère à son BAC !**_

_**Mione.P89 **_

_**A la prochaine !**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_*** Caché sous une table ***_

_**/ Bon courage, je ne dois pas avoir peur/  
**_

_*** sors de sous la table ***_

_**« - Bon écoutez, j'ai une excuse, mais d'abord rangé moi ça ! Oui toi là-bas tu me ranges se Katana, et c'est valable pour toi aussi remballe se sabre. Bien, maintenant que vous avez rangé vos armes, je suis vraiment désolée…  
**_

_**\- Ce n'est pas avec ça que l'on te pardonnera !  
**_

_**\- Oui je sais très bien, mais laissez-moi finir, mon ordinateur vieux de plusieurs, plusieurs années et décédée il y a quelques jours plus précisément le 13 juillet 2014 ( repose en paix ) . Mais voyez-vous, l'ordinateur en question contenez tous mes chapitres et toutes mes fanfics, ont été emportez avec lui. Et stupide comme je suis-je n'ai pas pensé à les mettre sur une clé USB.  
Et comme je suis parti en vacances entre-temps, Cela ne m'a pas permis de réécrire tous les chapitres en retard de toutes lesfanfics. Alors voilà, et en plus c'est bientôt la rentrée. Adieu vacances de mes rêves !  
**_

_**\- Hum hum Mouai sa passe comme excuse. »**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling et **_

_**Bonne Lecture et désolé de la grosse absence**_

* * *

_** OoOo Chapitre 5 OoOo**_

L'évènement ne tarda pas a arrivé jusqu'à mon cerveau, et mon enveloppe corporelle se mît rapidement à sautiller sur place.

« - Hiiiii ! Criais-je surexcitée Vous sortez ensemble c'est génial ! Il va vite falloir que l'on prévienne grand-mère et grand-père et puis tante Pétunia et …

\- Woaw-Woaw-Woaw commença Ron Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu sortais avec Hermione .

\- Parce que nous ne sortons pas ensemble commença Harry enfin je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre…

\- Est-ce que l'on ne pourrait pas en parler en privé demanda Hermione d'une voix timide que je ne lui connais pas.

\- Bien sûr ! lui répondit-il d'une voix aussi timide que la sienne. »

Ils quittèrent rapidement le wagon pour discuter en privé.

«- Alice ! Mes 50 noises ? pouffais-je

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! Je suis sûr que tu as provoqué votre arrivée rocambolesque pour quelle l'embrasse ?! hurlait-Alice

\- J'y suis pour rien si tu as parié sur la troisième année ! Je vais me faire beaucoup d'argent …»

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit brusquement, sur un bel apollon aux cheveux d'un cuivre éblouissant, aux magnifiques yeux verts et aux corps appétissants :

«- je peux m'installer ici . Mes « amis » m'ont fait évacuer du wagon avec leurs regards de pitié fit-il en mimant les guillemets depuis que ma mère et mortes je n'obtiens que des regards de pitié alors si vous n'avez que sa à offrir, je peux très bien me trouver un autre wagon !

\- Cédric ! Tu peux rester si tu veux répondit- rapidement Emmett

\- Emmett tu nous présentes ? demandai-je

\- Bien sûr ! Voici Cedric Diggory ma mère et sa mère étaient amis

\- Enchanté Cédric ! Je suis Alice Cullen ! pipa rapidement Alice

\- Heureuse de faire ta connaissance, je suis Isabella Potter mais Bella me sied mieux et je supporte les « Isa ». Voici mon cousin Dudley Dursley et mon meilleur ami Ronald Bilius Weasley ainsi que sa petite sœur. Ajoutai-je »

Hermione et Harry firent alors leur apparition tout sourire se tenant la main.

« - Aux vos majestés désolées … commença-t-il

\- Je t'arrête je suis juste une fille de 12 ans tout à fait normal, mon cousin pareil et mon frère pareil ! Si tu tiens aussi à nous traiter comme des je ne sais pas trop quoi à cause de notre cicatrice, tu peux tout aussi bien quitter le wagon. L'arrêtais-je 

\- Bella ! Il n'est pas comme ça ! Sa famille nous as soutenu ma mère et moi quand mon père et partie…

\- Isabella Lily Jade Esmée Cissy Molly Alice Julia Dumbledore Evans Potter *! Tu vas t'excuser tout de suite ! Je suis ton grand frère et tu fais honte aux familles Dumbledore, Evans, et Potter ! S'exclamait Harry

\- Harry James Sirius Remus Lisle Arthur Frank Alexandre Myrdîin Dumbledore Évans Potter ** ! Je suis née 15 minutes avant toi par conséquent JE suis ta grande sœur ! Deuxièmement JE n'ai pas à suivre tes ordres ! Si JE veux m'excuser JE le ferai ! Mais JE fait ce que JE veux ! hurlais-je hors de moi

\- D'accord GRAND SŒUR ! ALORS EXCUSE TOI IL NE T'A RIEN FAIT ! Cria-t-il

\- Harry ! Calme toi ! dis- calmement Hermione

\- Bella sa suffit il naît ton rien fait. Ajouta Emmett

\- Je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus dans un wagon avec ce goujat. Hurlais-je en pointant mon Horrible jumeau du doigt

\- Tant mieux moi aussi je m'en vais ! Rajouta-t-il »

Nous prîmes chacun une direction opposée. Au gré des heures j'arrivai au tout dernier wagon : abandonné et vide. Je m'assis sur une des banquettes et pris ma tête entre mes mains, avant de commencer à sangloter doucement.

« - Tu sais je ne t'en veux pas ! Tu es dans tes droits de me prévenir que je ne dois pas faire attention à tes titres ou à ta cicatrice… Commença doucement Cédric sorti de nulle part

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Cédric ! chuchotais-je

\- Ce n'est pas bon de rester seul quand on est triste … fit-il d'une voix nostalgique

\- Je suis désolée Cédric, je ne voulais pas être méchante. C'est juste que quasiment tout le temps on s'extasie et on se courbette devant moi ou mon frère et je n'arrive pas à le supporter. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! débitais-je rapidement

\- Amis ? Fit-il en tendant la main

\- Amis ! Répondis-je en serrant la main tendue devant moi.

\- On retourne dans le wagon où tu préfères rester ici ? Questionna-t-il

\- Je me sens bien ici, tu restes avec moi . Demandai-je

\- Okay ! Dit-il tout en s'asseyant en face de moi. »

Nos yeux s'accrochèrent, deux paires d'yeux d'un vert émeraude éblouissant.  
Je le jaugeais du regard, je l'observai en plusieurs détails :  
il portait un t-shirt noir qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination sur ses muscles dus au quidditch intensif, un pantalon noir plutôt large s'ajouter à la tenue pour finir par une paire de basket noire.Ses cheveux courts mi-bruns mi-roux en bataille trônaient aux dessus de son crâne. Ses lèvres d'une magnifique couleur cerise,ses pommettes saillantes et si pâles agrémentées de fossettes quand il souriait pour finir par ses yeux illuminant son visage.

« - Bella ? Est-ce-que ça va . Demanda-t-il moqueur »

Prise sur le faite, aïe…

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Début de romance pour belli bella ! Il faut que je pense à ajouter Cédric à la description...**_

_**Bon bon bon ! Voici les RAR:**_

_**Koala Barette :  Ne t'inquiète pas je compte faire rester Mione et Ryry ensemble vraiment longtemps ! Pour les vacances je publie juste sur la faim 4 jours avant ma rentrée ! Et merci pour mon frère et une salle de jeu et un frère en direction de l'université ! Merci de ta review !  
**_

_**RobstenCindy: **__** Effectivement je me suis senti comme une reine du monde après avoir coupé ! Merci et à bientôt ! Merci de ta review !**_

_**Victoire Potter:**__** C'est un des pilliers de l'histoire la petite romance ! Merci de ta review Victoire !**_

_**MionePotter13: **_ **_Je t'avoue que c'est imprévue , je n'avais vraiment pas prévu de les mettre ensemble à ce moment là , je comptai les mettre ensemble en 4ème année. Ils resteront ensemble longtemps longtemps longtemps longtemps ! Tu me déteste ! Je suis outrée alors que je pourrait entrain de m'amuser au lieu de publier se chapitre ! Non, je rigole ! C'est vrai que j'y avais pensé, mais ce moment a paru opportun pour les mettre ensemble, un moment sortie de nul part et imprévue et le petit bonus pour mon côté sadique c'est que je pouvais couper juste après j'avais bouclé mes 1000 mots minimum ! Je suis diabolique dans le fond ;-p ( smiley de mon invention)_**

**_5 review Vraiment merci ! _**

_* Ce n'est pas le nom entier de Bella juste une petite moitié et je vous offre son nom entier pour 2 reviews_

_** Ce n'est pas tout les prénom et nom de Harry juste un tiers et je vous l'offre pour 3 trois reviews complémentaire à l'offre publicitaire juste au dessus * ( mdr on dirait la pub Intermarché : Intermarché tous unis contre la vie cher !)_

**_A bientôt !_**

**_Mione.P89_**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour bonjour ! Bon maintenant que j'ai mon emploi du temps et que je me suis bien adaptée à mes nouveaux prof je pense que je peut recommencer à poster ! Mais je vous informe que ce sera drôlement irrégulier car je n'est que très peu d'heure de trous vraiment désolée ! Enfin bon je poste un petit chapitre aujourd'hui !**_

_**Disclaimer : **__** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling et !**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

_** OoOo Chapitre 6 OoOo**_

« - Ho… heu Oui, il faudrait peut-être que l'on aille se changer, nous sommes presque arrivés ? Marmonnais-je rougissante

\- Allons-y ! Mais tu es sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de problème parce que tu as laissé ta malle dans l'autre compartiment ? Demanda-t-il

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, allez viens. Lui Répondis-je »

En guise de réponse il se leva tranquillement et entrepris de me guider à travers les wagons. A travers les wagons les chuchotis se firent entendre, les gloussements face au corps d'Appolon de Cédric ou encore les multiples courbettes des sang-pur et autres face à moi et ma tiare :

Cet été grand-père nous avez officiellement remis nos titres : princesse Isabella Lily Jade Esmée Cissy Molly Alice Julia Rosaline Jessica Hélène Rowena Ariel Gabrielle Primavera Lys Tylla Sulpicia Athéna Elisabeth Artémis Vénus Rhéa Gaïa Hazel Héléna Juliette Iulia Iphigénie Kristen Eniève Jennyfer Amy Teddy Chynna Cinnala Circé Césarius Myrliin Serdaigle Pouffsouffle Serpentard Gryffondor Peverell Black Dumbledore Evans Potter d'Angleterre, Duchesse du comté d'Azkaban fille de James Harold Gabriel Césarius Potter Gryffondor Pouffsouffle Peverell Black Potter et de Lily Pensée Héléne Lucie Ronella Gueniève Liliane Morgane Agatha Myrliin Serdaigle Serpentard Evans Dumbledore

Et mon frère : Le prince Harry James Sirius Remus Lisle Arthur Frank Alexandre Myrdîin Godric Salazar Fletcher Austin Peeta Hermés Gabe Orion Severus Roméo Jayson Appolon Poséidon Persée Hercule Marcus Nova Archibald Julius Gaieus Tiberius Guillaume Thimotée Augustus Romain Myrliin Serdaigle Poufsouffle Serpentard Gryffondor Peverell Black Dumbledore Evans Potter d'Angleterre Duc du comté de Kingtown, fils de James Harold Gabriel Césarius Potter Gryffondor Poufsouffle Peverell Black Potter et de Lily Pensée Hélène Lucie Ronella Gueniève Liliane Morgane Agatha Myrliin Serdaigle Serpentard Evans Dumbledore.

Au grès des wagon, je m'inquiété d'avantage qu'allais-je dire à Harry ?

L'anxiété monta rapidement en moi mes mains se firent moites. Enfin nous arrivâmes au compartiment :

« - Qu'es-ce que je fais je toque ? murmurais-je anxieuse

\- Fais ce qui te semble bon, vous êtes jumeaux, née de la même mère, du même père du même sang et de la même chair vous n'êtes que la moitié d'un tout à vous deux. Répondit-il calmement

\- D'accord, merci de tes conseils ! Je sens que l'on sera de grands amis. Finis-je par lâcher »

Ou plus… Non-non non je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ça je suis déjà promise à quelqu'un.

Je finis par ouvrir la porte après quelques respirations.

Harry était debout face à moi…

Je lui sautai dans les bras :

« - Je suis désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas m'emportez et puis Cédric m'a fait comprendre que je suis en tort. M'exclamais-je

\- Non non c'est moi si je ne t'avais pas criez dessus tu ne serais pas partie, je suis vraiment désolé ! répondit-mon Jumeaux adoré

\- Et si la Tamise était plus petite on pourrait la mettre en bouteille ! Avec les « Si » on refait le monde vous savez ! Ajouta Hermione

\- Hermione ! la réprimendons-nous de nous couper dans notre moment frère/sœur/tendresse

\- Quoi c'est vrai ! Et il ne faudrait pas que l'on se change je vois la gare de Pré-au-lard. Pouffa-t-elle

\- Ok Les filles toilette de droite les gars toilette de gauche. Fit Alice guillerette »

Nous nous exécutâmes sous les ordres de la mini cheftaine. Ginny passa en première suivit de Luna Lovegood postérieurement Alice Hermione et enfin moi.

Je retira ma robe prune ainsi que mes ballerine et enfila ma jupe grise ainsi mon chemisier et ma cravate rouge et or je passa ma robe de sorcière noir par-dessus mon accoutrement

Je ressortit de mon « vestiaire » et retourna au wagon :

« - Bella, peut tu aller chercher Cédric le train c'est arrêté ? me demanda Emmett

\- Bien sûr. fit-je avant de me dirigeai vers les toilettes »

« - Cédric ! Tu es là ? demandais-je à la porte des toilette masculine

\- Oui j'ai fini attend deux secondes. Répondit-il »

Malheureusement je n'écoutai pas le reste de sa phrase et ouvrit fortement la porte. Le rouge me monta aux joues : il était nu comme un ver.

« - Cédric je suis désolée je pensée que tu avais fini. Lui annonçais-je gênée

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Répondit-il je sentis la gêne dans sa voix

\- Fini ajouta-t-il après quelques minutes »

Il sortit de la cabine les joues aussi rouges que les miennes.

Nous nous dirigeâmes en silence en direction du wagon. A peine entrée que l'on remarqua la rougeur de nos joues :

« - Pourquoi rougissait-vous ? Ils c'est passer un truc ? demanda Ron

\- Selon moi Bella maladroite comme elle est à ouvert la porte alors que Cédric était nu ! Débita Alice à une vitesse inhumaine »

Mes joues prirent une teinte encore plus rouge.

« - je devine que c'est cela ? Fit Harry résigné »

Je hochai la tête plus que gênée

La cabine explosa rapidement de rire

* * *

_**Merci de votre Lecture ! J'ai découvert que personne ne savait quel âge je peux bien avoir (en même personne n'a chercher). Donc celui qui arrivera à découvrir mon vrai âge gagnera un one-shot dédié !**_

* * *

_**RAR:**_

_**6 reviews: je vous adore**_

_**Ginnybella98:**__** Effectivement tout ça m'a pris du temps d'autant que j'ai maintenant deux histoires à gerer en même temps. merci de ta review**_

_**Alex: Vive Cédric Diggory et Robert Pattinson ! A bientôt !**_

_**Agathe Carter : **__** Merci ! Et oui je sais plusieurs personne me l'ont dit c'est pour ça que je travaille sur moi**_

_**MionePotter13: Merci je fais un travail sur moi !Et en même temps je grandis en même temps que cette fic. **__**Je pense que je vais instaurer un petit mois entre chaque chapitre pour suivre tes conseil. Je pense que oui vu la rencontre ... Bon je ne t'en dirai pas plus ! La j'ai mis leurs noms entier ! J'ai moi même 2 frère et 1 soeur donc dispute frère soeur je connais. Ne t'inquiète Mione et Harry c'est pour longtemps malgré les quelques disputes qu'ils auront. Bye !**_

_**Julie Potter39 :**__** Merci !**_

_**Olympe :**__** Maison tu sera au prochain chapitre Poudlard oui effectivement **_

_**2\. Peut-être sa dépend si je change pas de plan **_

_**3\. Oui malheureusement pour la suite de l'histoire il mourra bien dans le tome 4. Désolée !**_

_**4\. Pour y intégrer et Harry et Bella ? T'inquiète je sais ce que je fais !**_

_**5\. Pour les cartes d'indentité elle doit faire 4 mètre mais en général les enfants née de famille sorcière n'ont pas de papier d'identité à part si un parent est moldu ou né-moldu. **_

_**Merci ! Ps: Effectivement il à déja déménagé et commencé l'université ! **_

_**Mione.P89**_


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Bon , **__** je sais que vous ne pourrai pardonner mon absence aussi facilement mais , je tiens à sincèrement m'excuser ! Vraiment désolée ! Mais je l'ai dit précédemment Mon ordinateur c'est cassé et j'ai enfin réussi à réparer ma clé USB ! DONC soyez plutôt content que je puisse publier aujourd'hui , car je le suis aussi ! **_

_**Disclaimer : RIEN, Nothing **__**dans Harry Potter et dans la saga Twilight ne m'appartient ! Tout appartient à J.K Rowling et à !**_

_**Bonne Lecture et encore désolée !**_

* * *

_**OoOo Chapitre 7 OoOo**_

Enfin la calèche s'arrêta. Nous descendîmes un par un. Finalement nous fûmes entrainés dans la foule d'élèves ce dirigeant vers Poudlard.

En voyant au loin l'immense château, ma seconde maison je me sentis heureuse, joyeuse. Comme un soldat ayant fait le tour du monde et étant rentré dans sa maison…

En quelques minutes nous avions atteints la Grande Porte d'entrée, d'un magnifique Noir ébène, la plus imposante porte que je n'avais jamais vue. Alors comme la foule d'adolescent que nous étions, nous entrâmes en troupeau dans le Hall. Nous prîmes place sur les bancs, un peu à l'écart du bout de la table des Gryffondors. Entre temps Alice et Cédric avait rejoint leurs tables respectives en nous faisant signe. Les couverts en or était disposés sur la table, les élèves se retrouvés, se raconter leur vacances… Et je regardai alors l'immense estrade ou trônait imposante l'immense table des professeurs, toute les places était comblés mis à part la chaise du professeur MacGonnagal, au centre de la table mon cher arrière-grand-père Albus Dumbledore à sa gauche le professeur Rogue et ses éternels robe noires, à sa droite la place de notre directrice de Maison. Les entourant alors respectivement : le professeur Flitwick, le professeur Sinistra, le professeur Brulopot, le professeur de divination Sybille Trewlaney et enfin le beau Gilderoy Lockhart.

Mon regard se tourna alors vers le bel adonis de Pouffsouffle : Cédric Diggory **( NDA : A moi Cédric ! MON précieux ! )** . Souriant tout en riant avec ses amis, il pourrait sans doute être mannequin s'il le souhaitait. Nos regards se croisent alors, sans m'en rendre compte mes joues s'enflamme et prennent une belle couleur cramoisi qui contrastait étonnement avec mon teint si pâle habituel. Je détournai le regard avant de commencer à baver devant tout Poudlard.

« - Bella ? Pourquoi rougis-tu ? Demanda innocemment ma meilleure amie

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! Fis-je la voix tremblante

\- Nous nous savons … commença la douce voix de George Weasley

\- Et sa nous fend le cœur de savoir cela mais … ajouta Fred Weasley

\- Notre petite Bella et amoureuse ! s'exclama George

\- Et qui plus est de Cédric Diggory ! Notre cher ami de Pouffsouffle ! Termina Fred

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse et encore moins de Cédric ! C'est juste un ami ! M'indignai-je

\- C'est ce que disais Harry quand il parlait d'Hermione … Rétorqua George

\- Maintenant on voit le résultat mais … Démontra Fred

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas nous allons nous occuper de notre ami … Fini George »

J'étais actuellement rouge de honte et j'avais attiré l'attention de la moitié de la salle, je voyais d'ici Drago Malfoy me montrai du doigt en rigolant. Même la table des Pouffsouffle observa alors le débat. Heureusement pour moi, bénit soit les premières années. MacGonnagal fit irruption dans la salle suivi d'une longue file d'enfants de taille différentes. Elle prit place devant l'estrade, déposa un tabouret à côté d'elle et y déposa un chapeau rapiécé : Le Choixpeau

_Il y a encore quelques siècles_

_J'étais jeune et fringuant _

_Mais encore plus extraordinaire _

_J'appartenais à un jeune homme _

_Du nom de Godric Gryffondor,_

_Le plus courageux des Hommes. _

_Au bout de quelque année,_

_Il épousa une perle d'or,_

_La fille de Merlin en personne,_

_Sa douce se nommait non pas Gertrude mais bien Helga Pouffsouffle. _

_Fille de Merlin, sœur de Rowena Serdaigle. Sa sœur aimait un homme du nom Salazar Serpentard. _

_Oh ! Cet homme aimait la vie, cet homme aimait les serpents au gré de sa propre langue._

_Naquit de ces Union, _

_Une école magique !_

_Pou-Pou-Poudlard !_

_Ma chanson n'est pas terminée, _

_Après posée la dernière pierre, _

_Une prophétie fut écrite. _

_Le temps est arrivé de révéler vos pouvoirs …_

_Chers élèves de Poudlard …_

**(NDA : Chanson Made in moi ! Je sais elle est nul mais je voulait absolument poster aujourd'hui ! )**

Un silence accablant pris place dans la salle, la chanson du Choixpeau fut pour le moins étrange …

Le professeur MacGonnagal commença alors à faire l'appel.

Après avoir fini son appel elle appela alors mon cousin. Le Choixpeau prit quelques minutes de délibération avant de s'écriait :

« - Pouffsouffle »

Mon cousin alla alors s'assoir à sa nouvelle table. Mon aïeul se leva alors en tapant dans ces mains pour réclamer le silence et pour entamer son discours :

« - Mes chers enfants ! Je vous souhaite un bon retour à Poudlard pour nos plus anciens étudiants et bienvenue aux nouveaux étudiants ! Je tiens à vous présenter le professeur Gilderoy Lockhart, notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon appétit. Termina-t-il »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement féminin résonna dans la salle dont le mien.

Les plats apparurent alors dans les couverts d'or. Et rapidement ne résonna dans la salle que le bruit des fourchettes, couteaux et cuillères tintant contre les assiettes.

Je n'avais pas réellement faim donc je me servis peu à manger et grignota plus qu'autre choses.

Après que tout le monde est fini le dessert, le directeur se leva pour reprendre la parole :

« - Bien bien bien ! Maintenant que nous avons tous correctement remplis nos panses, je voudrai que nous chantions l'hymne de Poudlard sur l'air que vous souhaitez fit-il »

Il fit alors apparaître dans les airs grâce à sa baguette les paroles dans les airs :

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard_

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir, _

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve _

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine _

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne _

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes _

_Oblige-nous à étudier_

_Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié _

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse._

_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

**( NDA : Ma chanson est tout de même mieux que ça, je n'arrive pas à trouver d'air pour ça moi )**

Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à finir sur l'air de la marche Funèbre.

« - Ah ! La musique ! C'est plus magique que tout ce que l'on peut vous apprendre dans ce château ! Bien je demanderai à nos préfets de reconduire leurs camarades jusqu'à leur salle commune pour qu'ils puissent se reposer ! Demain une grande journée vous attend ! Termina- le directeur »

La salle se vida alors tandis que nous nous dirigions vers nos salles communes.

* * *

_**RAR :**_

_**4 Reviews ?! , je vous ai laissée du temps pourtant ...**_

_**Alex :**__** Merci Alex !**_

_**MionePotter13 : **__** Tu te rapproche ! Mais je n'ai pas 12 ans ! Je suis vexée là ! Je les prends en compte tes avis , j'ai d'ailleurs l'impression de m'être améliorée ? Non ?**_

_**Karel :**__** Merci de ton commentaire ! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne le prend pas mal ! sa m'aide à m'améliorer ! C'est vrai quand tu le dit j'ai été relire et effectivement Dudley sort de nul part, mais pour moi c'est une évidence Dudley existera toujours ! Je n'ai jamais lue aucune fiction ou Dudley n'existe pas ! j'en ai vue ou il est tués, esclavisé ( sa ce dit ? ) etc mais Dudley existera toujours !**_

_**Olympe : A vrai dire c'est compliqué je ne sais pas moi même pourquoi il est tout nu ? Je ne suis pas un garçon , je ne peut point savoir ! Je ne le tuerai pas dans ce tome là ne t'inquiète pas ! Pour la coupe des trois sorciers ? J'ai déjà ma petite idée en tête ! Pour Bella ? C'est le Point de vue principale de l'histoire ! Mais je pense que si elle te paraît casse-pieds c'est à cause de leur petite engueulade ? Tu comprendras plus tard elle à un rôle dans l'histoire !**_

_**Merci comme même **_

_**Mione.P89 **_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Woaw, sa fait un bout de temps que l'on ne c'est pas vues ? Non ? Je sais je sais je suis impardonnable ! Mais je suis là et avec un chapitre de 2,894 mots hors mes mots d'auteurs ! Je me suis énormément amélioré ? Le fait est que mes parents mon trainée dans leur pays d'origine, je ne connais donc personne , il fait chaud et je m'ennuie donc j'écris énormément . De plus vous avez énormément de chance étant donné que ma seconde clé USB m'a lâchée il y a quelques jours ( J'ai marché dessus ) Les jumeaux potter est la seule fiction que j'ai pu sauvée. Donc Isabella cullen sera updatée d'ci quelques temps je pense et la nouvelle fanfic que j'écrivais est partie en fumée . Donc bas je m'excuse de ma longue absence et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

**_Disclaimer : TOUT appartient à J.K Rowling et à Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**_ OoOo Chapitre 8 oOoO_**

****La salle se vida alors tandis que nous nous dirigions vers nos salles communes.

La fatigue avait rapidement repris le dessus sur notre excitation.J'avais hâte , une nouvelle année qui s'annonce et sans un Voldemort caché sous un turban. Sans m'en rendre concrètement compte j'avais atteri devant mon immense nouveau lit de deuxième année.

Je fis rapidement un brin de toilette avant de me coucher dans les draps en soie au couleurs de Gryffondor. L'esprit totalemnt embrumé.Je m'endormi avec son visage en tête, et des tas de projets pour cette nouvelle année.

C'est avec le regard embrumé, que j'éteignis le réveil magique qui m'annonça qu'il était 7 heures.C'est avec toute la mauvaise foi dans ce monde que je rabattit la couverture sur ma tête avant que mon reveil détecte que je n'était pas encore levée et qu'il se mette à sonner encore plus fort reveillant avec moi tout le dortoir.C'est donc une Lavande brown portant un masque de repos rose bonbon, une Parvati patil avec un gommage violet et une Hermione granger les cheveux encore plus emmelés qu'habituellement qui achevèrent de me réveiller. Il faut dire que quand je dormais c'était un sacrilège de me réveiller. C'est donc les pieds trainant que j'entrai dans la douche pour en ressortir 15 minutes plus tard l'air aussi fraiche qu'au premier jour. Portant l'uniforme réglementaire ainsi que ma tiare transformée pour l'occasion en barette en diamant à forme d'étoile. Je ressortis donc guillerette de la salle de bain et sautilla jusqu'à la salle commune ou un Harry et un Ron passablement endormis m'attendait. Neville et Hermione ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre.

Nous dirigeâmes alors vers la grande salle ou Alice nous faisait signe de sa table tout sourire, tout comme Dudley et Cédric qui ne tardèrent pas à faire de même. Je leur répondis par un sourire accentué d'un rougissement pour Cédric.

Nous nous assîmes donc sur les banc et entamèrent notre petit-déjeuner pendant que Ron faisait de son mieux pour avaler tout ce qu'il pouvait. Ginny pris alors place quelque places plus loin au milieu de ces nouvelles amies. Tandis que le professeur Macgonnagal passa autour de notre tablée et y distribua les emplois du temps.

"- Apparamment on conserve la tradition... commençais-je

\- On commence par un cours commun de potions avec les Serpentard. Termina- Harry."

Nous nous sourîmes alors ,la crise de la veille était véritablemen terminée

"- Vous trainait trop avec Fred et George, vous partageait naturellement vos phrases, comme eux. Nous interpella Hermione

\- On sait , mais vois-tu Hermione. Quand on parle comme ça... Commença mon jumeau

\- C'est un moyen de renforcer notre lien,de le consolider si tu veut. Expliquai-je

\- Mais c'est comme ça qu'on se comprend ! Termina-t-il

\- Vous avez très bien résumé la situation S'incrusta Fred

\- Et on peut dire que tout les jumeaux de la planète font ça... Ajouta George

\- On se comprend et on peut exprimer ce que l'autre veut dire. C'est comme si on partageait les mêmes pensée. Nous fîmes tout les 4 en même temps.

\- Je vois je comprend, j'aurais aimée avoir un frère ou une soeur!

\- Tu as de la chance Hermione , ne pas avoir a supporté de Soeur/Frère... S'exclama-t-on Harry et moi"

Tout le monde rigola et la fin du repas se fit donc dans la bonne humeur. Le cours commun se refit une place dans les esprit et c'est donc les pieds traînant et les bras ballant que nous nous dirigeâmes vers les sombres cachots ...

Nous étions dans le couloir menant à la sombre salle. Au moment même ou la sonnerie retentit, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'infâme professeur Rogue. Il nous somma alors en quelques mots froid et glaciale d'entrée dans la salle.

Elle n'avait pas changée d'un poil en 2 mois. La salle était sombre, humide et ingrédients étranges et précieux était disposés dans des bocaux sur l'énorme bureau posé sur l'estrade. Il dominait les 6 rangées de tables doubles.

Nous nous asseyâmes alors. Je m'étais assise à côté d'Harry pour combler le fait qu'il n'avait pas hériter des dons naturels de notre mère pour les potions.

Le cours commença alors nous devions réaliser une potion de soin contre les furoncules. Pendant les 2 heures ou ce cours dura je mélangeai dans le sens inverse puis dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Notre potion avait enfin pris la couleur demandait sois l'indigo.

Il était l'heure de notre premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Lockhart. C'était aussi un cours en commun avec les Serpentard. Tandis que nous entrâmes dans la Salle, le professeur déclara qu'il allait nous plaçait. C'est donc au premier rang, que je me retrouva et au comble de l'horreur assise à côté Drago Malfoy Chi*ur de accessoirement dragueur des bac à sables.

J'attendai beaucoup de ce cour, après tout il était donné par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Mais à la place de cela, il nous distribua un questionnaire. Les questions était stupides, elles n'avaient aucun sens. Et avaient une seule chose en rapport : elles parlaient toutes de lui, allant de sa couleur préférée au cadeau qu'il souhaiterait le plus avoir.

De telle idiotie, ne valait même pas que je gaspille de l'encre pour cela. Harry avait sans doute eu la même pensée que moi, il avait retourné sa feuille et participer à un petit bac avec Alice et Hermione .

Malheureusement pour moi , Drago Malefoy avait eu la même idée et eu pour pensée d'entamer une discussion avec moi.

"- Alors Princesse, vous n'avez donc toujours pas succomber à mon charme légendaire. Avait-il commencé

\- Je suis désolé, mais de 1 je ne tombe pas amoureuse du physique ! Et puis de 2 je suis promise à mon âme soeur. Et de 3 Beurk ! chuchotai-je

\- Mais qui vous dit que je ne suis pas l'âme soeur en question ? me demanda-t-il

\- Si c'était le cas tu t'en vanterai du matin au soir et tout le monde serai déja au courant de plus je ne pense pas que mes parents m'aurai promis moi enfant du camp de la lumière à toi , un Malefoy l'une des familles les plus ténébreuse du monde Magique. sifflai-je"

Ma tirade avait mis fin à cette discussion. Mais, je savai qu'il reviendrait à la charge.

Je m'étais amusé pendant tout le cours à métamorphosé des boules de papier en petit oiseau invisible qui suivrait désormais et mangerai les cheveux de Lockhart. A la fin du cours il avait un énorme trou à l'arrière du crâne. Tandis qu'Harry en profita pour y écrire magiquement à l'encre indélébile "Narcissique,Stupide et Lâche ! Si vous pensez que c'est ce que je suis, alors arrachez-moi un cheveu" en rose vif. Très classe, franchement j'adore ! La moitié de la classe étais morte de rire,même les Serpentard c'étais joint à nous.

Lorsque la cloche sonna nous nous précipitâmes dans la grande Salle.

Dans les couloirs la rumeur de l'incompétence de Gilderoy Lockhart prenait déjà place.

Pendant que je dévorai mes pommes de terres, une idée me vînt .

"- Mione ? Je pensai à un truc tout à l'heure ! Tu te souviens que nous avons acheté des livres avancé de DCFM ? Et si on remplacé les cours de Lockhart ? Après tout on à pris beaucoup d'avance l'an dernier pendant nos entrainements ? Proposai-je à ma meilleure amie

\- J'adore l'idée ! Mais il faudrait qu'on trouve une plage horaire ? demanda-t-elle"

Je lui chuchota mon idée à l'oreille, elle approuva rapidement, nous en firent alors part à Harry et Ron. Leurs sourires s'accordèrent alors aux notres. Tandis qu'Hermione leur expliqua tout le plan j'observai la salle.

Quand je dis la salle, je parle de la table des Pouffsouffle, et quand je parle des Pouffsouffle je ne parle pas de mon cousin mais bien de Cédric Diggory. Le seul garçon de Poudlard susceptible de me plaire.

Tandis que je l'observai, il a sans doute sentit mon regard car il c'est retourné et ma souri. Merlin , je suis a 2 doigts de m'évanouir. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas que lui qui m'a remarqué.

"- Par Merlin ! Mon cher Georges ! Notre Princesse de Gryffondor ... Commença Fred

\- as succombé au charme Pouffsoufllien de notre cher attrapeur ! Ajouta Georges

\- Mais oui ! De Cédric Diggory ! Pauvre de nous ! Notre princesse vire... Continua Fred

\- Pouffsouffle ! Nous n'avons pas perdu la Guerre Diggory ! Termina Georges"

Au moment ou ces deux idiots c'était rapproché, j'avais sentit la gaffe à 2000 mètres.

Et maintenant la moitié de notre table plus quelques Serdaigles nous observait. Et je pouvais parié que mes joues était rouges.

"- Ho non ! Comble de l'horreur ! Tout est fini Georges ! S'exclama Fred

\- Elle rougi ! c'est fini ! C'est incurable ! Fit Georges

\- Elle est totalement Mordu d'amour ! fini Fred."

Maintenant ce n'était pas que quelques personnes qui écoutait, mais bien toute la Salle.

Je pense qu'a ce moment la 2 ou 3 cables s'était déconnectés dans mon esprit. Je m'étais levé, avais giflé les jumeaux et m'étais enfui dans les couloirs.

Personne ne m'avait suivis. J'en étais sûr mais je m'étais perdue ! Et cela faisait au moins 3 fois que je passais devant le tableau de Barnabas le Follet.

Cette porte n'étais pas là toute à l'heure ? Tant pis ! Il fallait bien un endroit ou se cacher jusqu'à ce que tout le monde m'oublie.

La porte menait à un petit salon ou un pot de crème glacée était posée. Tout ce qu'il me fallait. J'engloutit le pot et m'endormis sur le sofa.

Point de vue de Harry

Parfois, je me disais que les jumeaux pouvait être d'une stupidité !

"- Mais vous avez de la bave de Troll à la place du cerveau ou quoi ?! Vous avez pas honte ! Maintenant, je vais devoir allez réconforter ma jumelle, tout ça parceque vous raconter des bétises ! Hurlai-je furieux

\- Mais Harr... Avait-il commencé

\- Il n'y as pas d'Harry qui tienne ! Mione ?! Je ne sens plus Bella, notre lien, je ne ressens plus aucune émotion, aucune pensée ! Qu'es-ce qu'elle a fait ?! M'inquiètai-je"

La première fois depuis notre naissance que j'étais seul dans mon esprit, j'aurais peut-être du être content et pourtant tout ce que je ressentai actuellement c'est de l'inquiétude.

Je courai dans les couloir en demandant aux tableaux et fantômes si il n'avait pas vu Bella. Sa trace remontai, jusqu'au tableau de Barnabas le Follet. Le dernier à l'avoir vu, avant qu'elle n'entre dans La Salle-sur-Demande. Barnabas m'avait expliqué comment y aller. J'y était entré et avait trouvé ma jumelle, le visage ravagai par les larmes un pot de creme glacé devant elle des "Crooky caramel" son parfum préferé. Elle dormait, mais je la réveilla . Je la serrait contre moi en lui caressant les cheveux, comme lorsque nous étions enfants et que nous faisions des cauchemars. Elle se réveilla enfin et se remit à pleurer.

"- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai ai bien engueuler pour toi. Et puis tu as le droit d'être amoureuse comme tout le monde, Non ? chuchotais-je

\- Oui, mais tout le monde va se moquer de moi, et puis qu'es-ce que va croire Cédric ? pleura-t-elle

\- Mais non ! Après tout tu est une princesse, fille du grand Albus Dumbledore pourfandeur de Mage noir. Et plus que tout tu est ma soeur,tout les gens qui oseront ce moquer de toi,connaîtront un chatîment si horrible qu'il ne voudront plus jamais revenir à Poudlard ! Et Cédric, pensera ce qu'il voudra. Mais si il souhaite être ami avec lui c'est pas sa qui l'en empechera ? Fini-je

\- Harry ! T'es vraiment le meilleure des petit frère ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- On est jumeaux je te signale !lui-dis-je

\- Je suis comme même née avant toi ! fit-elle "

Je lui avais redonné le sourire ! Sa c'était mon boulot de jumeau. Nous ouvrîmes la porte et nous pûmes voir Hermione et Alice tenant chacune une oreille de Fred et ère eux, il y avait Ron,Emmett,Neville, Ginny et surtout Cédric.

Point de vue de Bella :

Il était là aussi rougissant que moi.

"- Ecoute Bella, tu sais très bien que l'on est les meilleur farceur de tout l'univers... Commença Georges

\- Mais parfois, ont peut dire des choses vexantes, voire méchante. Mais là on reconnais ... Ajouta Fred

\- Qu'on a été trop loin donc on tient à dire qu'on est ... fit Georges

\- Désolés ! dirent-ils en choeur. Et on espère que tu nous pardonnera ?"

Je souris, ces deux gros idiots était venu s'excuser...

" - C'est bon, je vous pardonne les gars ! Mais je veux que vous arrêtiez vos conneries ! leur répondis-je

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez princesse de notre coeur ! Mais reconait qu'il y a un fond de vérité dans ce qu'on as dit ! rétorquèrent-ils"

Je pouffai et leur mit une chiquette chacun, avant de leur faire un calin.

"- Bon bon bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais on as cours d'en 15 minutes et on as pas nos sacs ! fit Harry

\- Moi j'ai le mien ! nous fîmes Cédric et moi"

Nous rougîmes en choeur. Et tout le monde nous laissèrent donc dans le couloir avant de courir jusqu'à la grande salle.

Un silence gênant pris que Cédric se décide à prendre la parole.

"- C'est vrai ? dit-il simplement"

Je n'avais pas le choeur de lui mentir.

" - Oui, enfin tu me plaît beaucoup... Je peut pas dire que je suis amoureuse on se connait que depuis peu de temps... Mais je t'aime beaucoup, pas comme un frère ou un ami, plus que ça ... Mais si tu me repousse, je comprendrai après tout, qu'es-ce qu'un quatrième année aussi beau que toi ferait avec une deuxième... commençai-je"

Il me coupa en m'embrassant sur la joue.

" - année aussi jolie et gentille que toi ? J'essairai sans doute. Et puis tu me plait beaucoup aussi. Et si on y allait en douceur ? me demanda-t-il

\- Oui ! Enfin je veux dire pourquoi pas ! m'exclamai-je

\- Alors rendez-vous Samedi à 14 heures devant le lac ? proposa-t-il

\- J'y serai ! répondis-je"

Je l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sautiller, les joues rouges et les yeux brillant jusqu'à notre cours de Métamorphose.

Il restait 5 minutes avant la sonnerie. J'étais seul dans le couloir attenant, mais les pouffsouffle ne tardèrent pas à arrivez heureusement pour moi Dudley étais là et personne ne se serai permis de m'embêter devant lui.

Harry,Hermione, Ron et Neville arrivèrent rapidement.

Hermione prit à choeur sont rôle d'inspecteur. Mais je lui promit de tout lui racontai plus tard : Le professeur MacGonnagal arrivait.

Elle nous fit entrer et nous souhaita une année pleine de réussite.

Le cours passa rapidememt. Tout comme la semaine .

Nous étions Vendredi après-midi et nous avions 2 heures de Défense contre les forces du mal. Notre plan se mit en place.

En début d'heure, Harry et moi nous levâmes pour poser une question au professeur.

Je pointa ma baguette sur lui et l'endormit.

"- Bien, bien , bien ! Vous venez d'assister à un coup d'état ce qui souhaite avoir réellement cours de défenses contre les forces du mal restez assis. Les autres levez vous pour que nous puissions effacez votre mémoire. dit-je

\- Peut-on savoir qui va enseigner à la place de cette idiot ? demanda Malefoy

\- C'est moi, ainsi qu'Harry qui feront le pratique et Hermione s'occupera du théorique avec moi. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça Malefoy, nous t'endormiront et te ferons oublier tout souvenir de ces 4 heures ? Et nous le ferons toute les heures de DCFM. Vous avez le choix ? Répondis-je"

Le silence se fit.

" - Bien peut-on compter sur vous pour n'en parler à aucun professeur ? fit mon petit frère jumeau

\- Oui.répondit- toute la classe"

J'écrivit au tableau.

" Les Sombrals"

"- Que savez-vous des sombrals ? demanda Hermione

\- Ce sont des chevaux ténébreux, que l'on ne peut voir que si on as vu la mort. Ils sont pour la plupart tous sauvage. fit Millicent Bulstrode

\- Très bien ! 5 points pour Serpentard !Répondit-je

\- Comment vous faîtes pour donner des points, vous n'êtes pas professeur votre Altesse ? fit Millicent Bulstrode

\- Je suis une descendante des fondateurs, mon sang réagit à ce château ce qui fait que le château me donne l'autorité d'un professeur. Tout comme c'est le cas pour mon frère et mon cousin, nous pouvons même donner des colles dans ce cas présent. Car j'ai ajouté à la notre l'autorité magique de Lockhart. Expliquai-je"

Le cours se poursuivit ainsi. Nous avions gagné l'autorité et le respect de toute notre classe.

Il était désormais 20 heures. Je venais de finir de manger, et mon esprit était désormé tourné vers mon rendez-vous de demain avec Cédric. Mes pas m'avait dirigé vers mon dortoir. Lorsque j'avais parlé de mon rendez-vous avec Cédric à Alice et Hermione et elles avait tenus à s'occuper de moi. Hermione aussi avait rendez-vous avec Harry.

J'avais hâte d'être à demain.

C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis

* * *

_**Les RAR maintenant :**_

_**Nous sommes maintenant aux 30 reviews ! merci à tout les reviewers ! Sa me fait chaud au cœur. **_

_**Pour le chapitre précèdent j'ai reçu seulement 1 reviews, je suis déçu je m'attendais à plus . Je suis consciente que ma longue absence y à beaucoup joué mais tout de même donc merci à Alex . **_

_**Alex: Moi aussi je désespérée de pouvoir un jour update cette fanfics ! Merci de m'avoir soutenu comme même ! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews !**_

_**Bien à vous,**_

_**Mione.P89 **_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Je commence sincèrement à être fière de moi, 2,877 mots hors mots d'auteurs et en 10 jours en plus !**_

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling et à **_

_**Bonne Lecture ! Et désolé pour les fautes je n 'ai pas de Bêta !**_

* * *

_**OoOo Chapitre 9 oOoO**_

Il était 10 heures lorsque je m'étais réveillé. Il me restait 4 heures avant mon rendez-vous.

C'est donc une Alice et une Hermione survoltait qui m'attaquèrent.

Lavande et Parvati avait quitté le dortoir en voyant arrivé la serpentarde qu'été Alice.

" - Debout on a 4 heures pour te redonner un aspect de princesse et pas de troll des marais ! hurla la petite Alice."

Elle m'avait poussé de force dans les douches et m'avait ordonné de me laver au moins 5 fois de suite. Hermione elle sortait de la douche donc Alice s'occuperait de ces cheveux pendant que je me lavai.

Une fois que je sentais que mes cheveux se mirent à sentir la vanille et la fraise et que je me mit à sentir la Pomme. Je décida qu'il été temps que je sorte. Je m'enroula dans mon peignoir mauve.

Les cheveux d'Hermione était devenu entièrement lisse ,et Alice avait épinglé dans sa chevelure quelques petites fleurs verte.

Tandis qu'Hermiones se mettait du vernis couleur fôret sur les mains et les pieds sous les directives d'Alice.

Le lutin, m'avait jeté sur une chaise avant de brancher le fer multifonctions magique. Malheureusement elle m'interdit de voir le résultat.

Il était maintenant 11 heures passés.

Quand elle commença à maquiller Hermione ( contre son gré) elle lui mit un trait de crayon noir , un peu de fard à paupière argentée et du gloss. Hermione commença alors à me mettre du vernis turquoise( contre mon gré ) tandis qu'Alice me peinturlurée le visage.

Elle me fit alors enfilé un vêtement et me mit des chaussures. Elle plaça un psyché face à moi et m'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux.

J'étais Belle...

Elle m'avait fait enfilé une robe à bretelle bleu ciel agrementée d'une ceinture noire avec des sandales noire. Elle avait marqué les boucles dans mes cheveux sans vraiment y touché, elle avait placé ma tiare dans mes cheveux. Mon maquillage était simple un trait de crayon un peu de mascara noir et un gloss rose pâle. Elle m'avait mit mes boucle d'oreille en argent d'ou pendaient des rose, ainsi que mon bracelet à breloques.

Mon prénom avait enfin pris du sens. Bella ,Belle .

J'embrassai Alice et Hermione avant de regardai l'heure. 13 heures 15. J'avais à peine le temps de manger.

Nous nous dirigeames vers la grande salle, heureusement Cédric était sand doute déja parti. Il ne restai pas grand monde dans la salle, nous nous assîmes et mangeâmes.

13 heures 45.

Je me leva en trombe. Et couru jusqu'au lac.

14 heures 01

Bon j'ai 1 minutes de retard, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.

Il se retourna, tout sourire. Il portait un pull en cachemir bleu, un jean noir et des basket bleu.

"- Désolée pour le retard ! J'ai mal calculée le timing ! Tu m'en veux pas ? dis-je en faisant la moue.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas tu aurais même pu être en retard de 2 jours que je ne t'en voudrai pas et en plus tu n'est pas en retard il est 13 heures 59 ! Ta montre à 2 minutes d'avance. Au faite tu es superbe ! me répondit-il

\- C'est adorable! Merci !. Alors ou allons nous Monsieur Diggory ? demandais-je joueuse

\- Nous passerons notre début d'après-midi dans un endroit que je suis seule à connaître dans Poudlard puis nous finirons notre journée par un pique-nique-diner au bord du lac. Sa te plaît ? me questionna-t-il

\- J'ai hâte, de passée cette journée avec toi Cédric !Rétorquai-je

\- Moi aussi Bella ! ajouta-t-il"

Il m'avait mené dans la fôret interdite, dans une clairière ou nous attendait une licorne.

"- Hey ! Guimauve comment ça va ? Ta patte à t'elle guérit ? demanda-t-il à la licorne"

Elle lui répondit par un hénissement joyeux.

" Voici ma prairie ! Je l'ai découverte il y a deux ans. Je viens me réfugier ici quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir, c'est un peu comme mon sanctuaire... commença-t-il

\- C'est magnifique ! m'emmerveillai-je

\- Merci ! Parle moi de toi Bella ! Je veux tout savoir de toi ! me questionna-t-il

\- Ho heu ... que veut tu savoir ? lui rétorquai-je

\- Ta couleur préférée, ton aliment préférée ,ton animal préférée , ton sport préféré, ton péché mignon, le métier que tu souhaite faire plus tard ,tes chanteurs préférée ... Tout et si tu le souhaite je te répondrai aussi ! me sourit-il

\- Mes couleurs préférés sont le bleus et le dorée. Mon aliment préférée ? Sans hésitation les lasagnes. Mes sports préférées ce sont la Natation et le Quidditch, mon péché mignon les fraise aux chocolats. Le métier que je voudrai faire plus tard ? Si j'avais eu le choix j'aurais dit enseignante car j'aime beaucoup les enfants mais je me serai surement engagés en politique, mais comme à mes 20 je serais couronnés la questions ne ce pose pas. Mon chanteur préférée ? Déja c'est une chanteuse elle s'appelle Kiyara. C'est une lycan et je te ferai écouté un jour ! A ton tour ! assenai-je

\- Le Turquoise ? Le sport préféré c'est le péché mignon? C'est la crème glacé " Crooky caramel" Ma mère m'en acheté tout le métier de mes rêves ce serait Auror ou joueur de quidditch professionnel. Mon chanteur préféré c'est un vampire du nom de Dimitri. Dit pourquoi tu t'interesse à moi ? me demanda-t-il

\- Tu es un des premiers garçon qui n'est pas mon frère, mon cousin, qui ne fait pas parti de la famille de Ron, qui n'est pas Neville ou quelqu'un de ma famille. Qui s'interesse réellement à moi, pas pour mon nom,mon titre ou ma rennommé. Et c'est pour ça que tu me plais ! fis-je"

Sa seule réponse fut de m'embrasser, et cet fois pas sur la joue, m'ai sur les lèvres.

Mon premier baiser,avait ce petit goût divin qui faisait que toutes les filles de mon âge en rêve.

Ses lèvres avait un goût de passion et de tendresse.

Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisée que j'étais tombée amoureuse de Cédric Diggory. Nos lèvres se séparâmes, nous étions à bout de souffle:

"- Tu me plaît aussi ! m'avait-il rétorquai"

Puis nous nous sommes mit à qu'il ne me pose la question :

"- Princesse Isabella Lily Potter Dumbledore, me feriez vous l'honneur d'acceptez d'être ma petite-amie ? me demanda-t-il

-Avec joie Cédric ! Mais pouvons nous attendre avant dans parlez à tout le monde ? Parles-en juste à tes meilleurs-amis ? lui avais-je proposé

\- Je te fais confiance Bella. m'avait-il répondu"

Nous avions passé une superbe journée ensemble. Nous dînions à présent.

Je dégustai- des fraises au chocolat que nous avions cueilli dans les bois.

Lorsque une idée me vînt, je me leva mais malheureusement pour moi je trébucha sur une racine, et je vint rapidement rejoindre l'eau du lac.

Je savais pertinemment nagée. Apparemment Cédric avait oubliée car il plongea à ma suite. Il me prit par la taille et nous remontâmes tout deux à la surface. Je joua le jeu et ferma les yeux. Il m'allongea sur l'herbe, et appuya sur ma poitrine pour que je recrache l'eau factice, il me fit alors un bouche à bouche inutile. Tandis que j'agrippai son pull, nous roulâmes dans l'herbe tandis que nous nous embrassions.

Il devait être 22 heures moins le quart. Le couvre-feu n'allait pas tardée. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma salle commune. J'alla directement jusqu'au dortoir la main sur mes lèvres.

Ma robe était sans doute trempé et pleine d'herbe mais tant pis.

Hermione ne m'intterogea pas promesse d'un intterogatoire en règle demain matin...

Parfois, je hais le soleil ! Réveiller les gens ainsi devrait être puni par la loi !

Malgré cela, c'est avec un sourire que je me leva.

Hermione sauta alors sur mon lit rapidement suivi d'une Alice survolter.

"- Sa fait des heures que j'attend que tu te réveille ! Mais Mione, m'a interdit de te réveiller !Allons dont savoir pourquoi ! Alors comment ça c'est passé ? Débita Alice à une allure folle

\- C'était la meilleure journée de ma vie ! leur signifiai-je

\- Alors ! Vous sortez ensemble ? Me demanda la petite-amie de mon frère.

\- Peut-être bien que oui peut-être bien que non...leur répondis-je

\- Bella ! me réprimenda le pe

tit lutin

\- Oui, mais on ne souhaite pas encore que sa ce sache alors pas un mot à personne ! Compris mesdemoiselles ? dit-je aux deux sorcières

\- Même pas à Harry et Ron ? Ajouta Hermione

\- A personne ! confirmai-je

\- Promis juré ! promirent mes deux soeurs de coeurs"

Nous avions ensuite passé la matinée dans mon lit tout en grignotant des sucreries.

Vers midi, nous sortîmes enfin du dortoir. Non sans que ma serpentarde d'amie ne me fasse enfiler un débardeur bleu sur une jupe noir plissée avec des ballerines bleu. Parfois Alice peut-être affligeante quand il s'agit de mode.

Nous descendîmes dans la grande salle, qui était quasiment vide comme presque tout les dimanche midi.

Néanmoins je pût capter le regard de mon petit-ami à la table des pouffsouffle. Mon petit-ami, ça me fait étrange de dire ça. Cédric était mon premier petit-ami.

Il me fit un sourire éclatant tandis que je lui fit le plus grand sourire que je n'ai jamais fait.

Harry et Ron étais assis devant notre table. Exceptionellement, Alice s'assit à notre table.

Ron mangeait plus que de mesures et Harry mangeait tout en tenant la main d'Hermione.

J'entama donc une discussion sur ma tiare avec Alice.

Elle se demandait pourquoi, je ne mettai pas mon diadème sous sa forme initiale plus souvent. Je n'aime pas réellement me vanter, se n'est pas dans ma nature. J'est étais élevé modestement par Tante Pétunia. Je ne suis donc pas hanitué aux signes ostentoire de richesse comme ce diadème. Quand grand-père Albus nous as dit que nous ne pourrions retiré nos diadème/couronne avec Harry, nous avions été énormèment réticent mais quand il nous avait dit que nous pouvions les métamorphoser la nouvelle étais un peu mieux passé.

Malgré cela j'été encore extrêmement gêné de devoir la porter constament.

Après avoir déjeuné copieusement, nous nous organisâme une course de balais avec Emmett, Ron,Cédric,Fred et George,Harry et moi.

Nous avions tous pris le même balais pour que personne n'est d'avantage. J'étais là seule fille de la course. J'avais revêtu un short pour éviter les yeux fouineurs ainsi qu'une paire de bottes noires.

Je promit un bisou au gagnant de la course, si ce n'était pas j'avais réussi à convaincre les garçons de mon innocence car je pu décoller 10 secondes avant les autres.

Le départ se faisait devant le lac et l'arrivé aussi.

Mes pieds quittèrent le sol. Le vent fouettant mon visage, me fournit un bien grisant. Au bout d'une minute de vol, je fus rejoins par Cédric. Il avait cette immense sourire charmeur flanqué sur le visage.

Je fondis en quelques secondes, il accélera alors. Le malotru, avait utilisée notre relation pour me déconcentrer.

Je me pris volontairement une branche, dans le visage. Nous survolions actuellement la fôret interdite. Il me rejoint rapidement afin de savoir si je n'étais pas blessé. Je prépara les fausses larmes. Tandis qu'il parut rapidement confut. Mon visage changea d'expression en quelques secondes. J'étais passé des larmes au grand sourire.

J'accélera d'une impulsion,le pauvre pouffsouffle essaya vainement de me rattraper en vain. Harry étais désormais au coude à coude avec le quatrième année. D'une impulsion il le dépassa.

Finalement, Harry et moi nous prîmes un arbre que Cédric avait conjuré devant la ligne d'arrivé.

Cédric fut finalement le premier, suivi de moi puis d'Harry, suivi d'Emmett puis de George et Fred et Ron étais arrivé bon dernier.

"- C'est pas juste, j'étais première ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de conjurer cet arbre. boudais-je Cédric

\- Il n'y avait pas de réglement je te signale ! me rétorqua-t-il

\- Ce n'est pas une raison... Je vais avoir du mal à retiré toute ces feuilles de mes cheveux tu sais ! le sermonnai-je

\- Tu n'aurais pas conjuré cette arbre, je derai arrivé deuxième et pas troisième. Tu mériterait une pénalité. Ajouta Harry"

Pendant que ces deux là ce disputer, j'en profitai pour donner le bisou promis à Cédric. Au moment ou mes lèvres allèrent toucher la joue de Cédric, le malandrin qu'était mon petit-ami tourna la tête. Mes lèvres attérirent finalement sur ces lèvres.

Sans que je ne le comprenne vraiment mes mains prirent place dans ses cheveux.

Nous nous separâmes finalement à bout de souffle.

"- Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda inocemment le plus jeune Weasley présent"

Un silence gênant s'installa après cette déclaration. Mon regard croisa celui de Cédric. Au fond des sa pupille, j'y lut plusieurs sentiments. Allant de l'amour à l'inquiètude. Son regard était aussi perdu que le mien. Finalement, la solution me vînt en une fuite. J'attrapa la main de Cédric,et nos jambes galopèrent à toute allure dans le Parc de Poudlard.

Au bruits d'herbe fauché derrière nous, je pouvais deviner que nos amis nous avait suivis.

Notre course, se termina au détour d'un couloir au septième étage : La salle-sur-Demande.

La porte c'était ouverte sur un agréable et chaleureux salon. Les murs était devenu brun-dorés, le sol était désormais fais de moquette rouge foncé, un immense canapé en velours jaune foncé trônait désormais au centre de la salle, une table basse en verre était disposait ainsi que 2 verres vide ( C'est une règle élémentaire de la magie, on ne peut pas conjurer de nourriture).

La salle avait absolument compris que nous cherchions un refuge ou nous cacher. D'un accio jus de citrouille nous pûmes remplirent nos verres.

"- Qu'es-ce qu'on fait ? On nie ou on leur dit la vérité ? demandai-je au quatrième année.

\- On ne peut plus vraiment le nier maintenant que l'on s'est enfuie ensemble dans les couloirs. Autant leur dire la verité, et puis ils peuvent très bien garder le secret jusqu'à ce que nous soyons prêt à le réveler à tout le monde, J'ai tort ? me rétorqua-t-il

\- Non, et puis ce n'est pas trop grave si ils gardent le secret. Mais je n'ai pas énormèment envie que tout Poudlard l'aprennent aujourd'hui . Nous n'avonns qu'a rester la jusqu'à ce soir et leur expliquer ce soir ? lui répondis-je

\- C'est une bonne idée ! termina-t-il"

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien. Cédric est la seule personne avec qui je peux discuter de tout et de rien en dehors d'Hermione. Je pourrai lui parler de n'importe quoi qu'il ne me jugerai pas.

A la fin de l'après-midi, c'est main dans la main que nous sortîmes. Devant la porte se trouvait notre groupe d'amis. Harry en tête, baguette en main et diriger vers le mur derrière nous.

"- Bella ! Sa fait plus de 3 heures que l'on vous attend devant cette porte ! Que faisez-tu avec Diggory ? s'époumona mon jumeau

\- Ce que je fais avec mon petit-ami, ne te concerne pas Harry. Et nous avions prévu de sortir quoi qu'il arrive, vous n'aviez pas à nous attendre depuis 3 heures. Vous n'aviez qu'a demandez à Alice et Hermione elles était au courant. Pour clarifier tout ça: Oui, Cédric et moi nous sortons ensemble depuis hier. Mais nous ne tenons pas à ce que tout le château soit au courant, donc pourriez vous gardez ça secret pendant quelques temps ? lui répondis-je "

Un concert de "Oui" retentit dans la pièce, rapidement coupé par le "Non" retentissant de mon unique frère.

Je le regardai incrédule, la surprise peinte sur mon visage.

"- Pourquoi ? lui demandai-je

\- Je ne cautionne pas cette relation ! Bella enfin ! Tu est fiancé à ton âme soeur ! Même si tu sors aujourd'hui avec Cédric, à tes 17 ans tu devras en épousé un autre. rétorqua-t-il

-C'est peut-être le cas. Je suis peut-être fiancé à un inconnu ou même à quelqu'un que je connais. Mais pour l'instant, je suis avec Cédric et c'est tout ce qui importe. De même entre toi et Hermione ? Hermione n'est peut-être pas ton âme soeur, je n'ai rien dit sur votre relation alors que toi tu l'a fait pour moi et Cédric. Es-ce que ça te paraît équitable ? le questionnai-je

\- Bella, c'est pour ton bien que je te dis ça. Je ne souhaite pas que tu souffres, toi aussi bien que Cédric le jour ou tu deras en épouser un autre. Ajouta-t-il"

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles mêmes sur mon visage, ma vue commença doucement à se troubler.

Je pris la fuite, courant à travers les couloirs. Ma fuite se termina dans mon immense lit à baldaquin du dortoir de 2 ème année de Gryffondor.

Mon visage était désormais couvert de larmes, les larmes brouillés désormais entièrement ma vue.

Je fermais les rideaux dorés, avant de lancer un sort d'impassabillité.

Harry, avait raison. Je ne voudrais pas faire souffrir Cédric. Mais je ne pouvais d'autant pas rompre avec lui.

Je maudissais désormais le jour ou j'avais été fiancé à un illustre inconnu, prétendu âme soeur soit il.

C'est donc sur ces sombres idées que je m'endormis

* * *

_**Alors ? Des avis ?**_

_**RAR :**_

_**Alex : Merci beaucoup ! Oui et toi ? Merci à toi **_

_**Guest : Merci, en tout cas j'espère que c'est une bonne découverte pour toi !**_

_**2 reviews en 10 jours , je sais que ma grande disparition y est pour beaucoup, mais j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oubliez !**_

_**Mione.P89**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Je reviens ce soir avec un nouveau chapitre. D'environ 2000 mots. **_

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling et à **_

_**L'histoire prend une dimension un peu plus triste aujourd'hui !**_

* * *

_**OoOo Chapitre 9 OoOo**_

Mon réveil sonna annonçant une journée de cour a venir. Me lever fut sans doute, une des choses qui fut le plus difficile pour moi de toute ma vie. C'est donc tristement que mes deux pieds touchèrent sol.

Je pris ma douche silencieusement, sans adressé la paroles à mes voisines de dortoir. L'eau chaude coulant sur mon visage n'effacèrent pourtant pas la couleur couleur rouge de mes yeux. Signe que j'avais pleurée pendant la nuit.

Toujours silencieuse, j'entrepris méticuleusement de me vêtir, ignorant les propos de ma meilleure amie. Quand j'eût fini, je pris mon sac et dévala l'escalier menant à mon dortoir. J'ignorai mon frère présent à côté de Ron et dis bonjour au rouquin avant de faire de même avec Emmett,Fred et George.

Je quitta la salle commune aussi silencieusement que j'étais entrée dans la pièce.

Je sentis le regard soucieux de mon frère et de mes amis a travers la porte qui se ferma derrière moi. Quelquechose s'étais brisé en moi, en même temps qu'Harry me dit ces propos.

Les couloirs paraissait mornes et triste. La grande salle paraissait compatir à mon chagrin en diffusant une pluie fines sur les élèves. Seul le regard de Cédric illuminait mon monde. Je grignota quelques toast ainsi qu'une pomme avant de quitter la grande salle.

Durant chaque cours, je m'affairai à éviter le plus possible Harry et Hermione. Tout le château sembler avoir compris ma tristesse. Même Drago Malfoy, ne m'harcelait plus en me promettant gloire et richesse.

Aucun mots ne sortait de ma bouche, sauf pour Cédric et mes professeurs.

Cela dura presque 2 mois.

Les vacances d'Halloween approchés à grands pas. Cédric m'avait traîné dans le parc ou nous avions rencontré par hasard Ron,Alice,Hermione et Harry. Je ne dit rien à Hermione et Harry et dit rapidement bonjour à Ron et Alice.

Nous restâmes quelques heures avec eux. Et aucun mots ne furent échangés entre mon jumeau,ma meilleure amie et moi.

La nuit commençait à se faire sentir, nous prîmes donc la direction du château.

Malheureusement Rusard nous pris en chasse pour avoir disperser de la boue dans tout le château. Grâce à la distraction, de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête nous pûmes échapper aux griffes du concierge et de sa teigneuse chattes grise.

En remerciement nous fûmes dans l'obligation, de participer à son anniversaire de mort le 31 octobre. Jour funeste à la fois pour lui, mais aussi pour nos parents... Je me sépara du groupe et fila dans mon lit.

Cette semaine passa telle un éclair. Et j'étais désormais en route pour l'anniversaire de mort de Nick. Il avait pour l'occasion réquisitionné une salle de classe désaffecté. Elle était couverte de toiles d'araigné et il y avait cette forte odeur de moisisure, qui rendait la pièce étouffante.

Un buffet d'aliment depuis longtemps pourri trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Un groupe composait de fantômes joué une musique sinistre, tandis qu'un autre groupe de fantômes dansait au milieu de la pièce des danses passée d'âge. Un groupes de montures fantômes était tenus en licole par des cavaliers sans tête. Nick paraissait en grande discussion avec ce qui paraissait être leur chef.

Je fus rapidement rejointe par Ron,Harry et Hermione. Nous restâmes quelqes temps puis nous nous sommes éclipsés de cette macabre fête.

"- Tuez... Je veux du s-ssang ... Il faut tuez les sang-de-bourbes ..."

" - Vous-avez entendu ? dis-je en même temps que mon frère

\- Entendu quoi ? demanda Ron

\- Cette voix ? Elle parlait de sang ? Vous ne l'avez pas entendu ? ajouta le brun

\- Mais de quelle voix parles-tu Harry ? le questionna Hermione"

Harry ne pipa mot.

Je n'étais donc pas seule à avoir entendu cette obscure voix.

"- Cette école... doit être purgé des sang-de-bourbes ... Tuez ... "

Je pris la direction de la voix.

Au détour du couloir suivant, la découverte fut pour le moins horrifiante.

Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge était couchée par terre. Elle semblait figé dans le temps. Une énorme flaque d'eau était étendu devant elle. Et sur le murs une inscription terrifiante y était noté :

"La chambre des secrets à été ouverte... Ennemis de l'héritiers prenait garde ! "

En quelques minutes le couloirs fut remplis d'élèves sortant du banquet d'Halloween. Rusard était en tête, il paraissait furieux et triste.

"- MISS TEIGNE ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers la chatte grise. VOUS ! Vous l'avez- tuez ! Vous êtes des monstres ! "

Ses paroles nous était destinés on pouvait en être sur. Rapidement les murmures s'élevèrent de la foule compacte d'élèves.

"- Sang-de-bourbes, prenait garde vous êtes les prochains sur la liste. Annonça fièrement Malfoy"

Soudain, l'équipe professorale surgit de la foule.

"- Voyons Argus, ses élèves n'y sont pour rien. Je suis sûr qu'il peuvent tout expliqués. Allons dans mon bureau. Commença-le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Vous pouvez utilisés le mien. Le coupa Lockhart

\- Bien allons-y. Termina-t-il"

Le bureau de Gilderoy Lockhart était à l'image de l'homme, littéralemment.

Les murs était tapissé de posters de lui nous faisant des clins d'oeil. Il avait le bureau couvert de cadres contenant des photos de lui signé par lui même.

Mon arrière grand-père pris place derrière le bureau et s'assit. Macgonnagal pris place à côté sur une chaise qu'elle conjura, Lockhart pris place à l'autre bout du la pièce sur un canapé, tandis que nous restâmes debout face au président du magenmagot. Rusard était devant la porte et paraissait effondré.

"- Bien, les enfants que faisiez vous dans ce couloir ? Et surtout savez-vous comment miss Teigne as-t-elle pu se retrouver pétrifier ? nous questionna le directeur

\- Nous sortions de l'anniversaire de mort de Sir Nicholas, et nous allions rentrer professeur. Nous n'y sommes pour rien pour miss Teigne. Expliqua la petite amie de mon frère.

\- Vous mentez racailles ! S'écria le concierge

\- Allons, Argus. Ces enfants n'aurait pas pu pétrifier votre chatte , c'est un haut niveau de magie. Le coupa notre directrice de maison.

\- Ont parle des descendant de Merlin je vous signale ! Tout est possible avec eux ! Ils ont agressés miss Teigne ! déblatera Rusard

\- Calmez-vous Argus, ce n'est pas possible. Malgré ce fait plausible, je ne pense pas qu'ils en soit responsable. Bien, je vous demanderai de rejoindre votre salle commune. fit- mon arrière grand-père."

Nous sortîmes précipitamment de la pièce sous l'oeil tueur de Rusard.

Au fond de moi, je pouvais clairement sentir que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer...

Le lendemain, je pût sentir les regards des élèves sur moi, je les ignora aisément. Je m'étais habituée à avoir l'attention rivée sur moi, sauf que cette fois, ce n'étais pas des regards envieux, fascinés ou encore admirateurs, j'étais maintenant confrontées aux regard apeurés, dégoutés et méprisants.

Ce n'était pas un grand changement en soit.

Je pris place à côté de Neville et Ginny, j'étais face à Ron.

Je mangea peu. La faim m'avait quittée depuis ce jour. Je quitta la Salle sans un regard, ni pour Hermione ni pour mon frère.

En sortant de l'immense pièce, je vis un attroupement devant le panneau d'affichage.

"-Un club de Duel ? Génial fit une rousse de 3ème année"

Elle inscrivit son prénom sur la fiche, rapidement suivis par une trentaine de personne. Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus personne dans le Halle, je sortit une plume de mon sac, et y écrivit mon prénom.

La première séance du niveau 2ème, 1ere année aurait lieu dans 5 jours.

Je me doutais encore moins que ce club m'enfoncerais d'avantage dans les problèmes.

Le moment de cette première séance arriva rapidement. J'était dans l'immense groupe que formait nos 2 niveaux.

Le club était apparemment animé , par le beau mais néanmoins pathétique Gilderoy Lockhart.

"- Le professeur Rogue à gentiment accepté de m'épauler dans ce club que nous animerons jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Nous allons débuter un duel, ou je tâcherait de ne pas trop abimé votre professeur. Fanfaronna- le blond"

Les deux hommes se mirent en position, se saluèrent .

Le duel débuta lorsque Lockhart fit le choix de lancer un Stupéfix, qui fut rapidement contrer par un magnifique Expeliarmus de Rogue, qui fit voltiger le blond à l'autre bout de la pièce.

L'inutile professeur de DCFM se releva rapidement, s'épousseta et nous lança un de ses sourires lui donnant un air idiot. Sur le visage de Rogue reposat un rictus moqueur.

"- Bien sûr que j'ai laissé le professeur Rogue gagné, je n'aurai pas voulu l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Bien ! A votre tour, j'appelle la Princesse Isabella et miss Parkinson, à votre tour. lança- l'idiot"

Tous c'était retournés, certains me lançaient des rictus moqueurs d'autre me lançaient des éclairs.

Je pris place sur l'estrade, face à la fille au faciès de bouldogue.

"- Voyons ! Saluez vous mesdemoiselles ! s'exclama le professeur de pacotille"

Nous nous executâmes à contre coeur, et nous prîmes position.

"- Stupéfix ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- Protégo! Rétorquai-je calmement. Expelliarmus !

\- Protégo ! Serpentsortia ! Répliqua-t-elle"

Inconsciemment, je changeais de language tandis qu'une voix masculine rejoins la mienne.

"- Arrête ! Retourne dans la baguette !"

Le serpent, retourna dans la baguette. Je ne sût qu'après pourquoi les regards se firent d'avantage haineux, autant à mon propos qu'a celui d'Harry.

Le combat d'après fut celui d'Harry et de Malfoy. Il fut autant observé que le mien. A la fin du cours je fut assailli par une Alice déchainée.

"- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais Fourchelangue ?! C'est géniale ! Toi et Harry devait sans doute être les seuls fourchelangue du monde ! pépilla mon amie

\- C'est possible Alice , mais après tout je suis une descendante de Salazar Serpentard qui était lui même fourchelangue non ? Sa m'aurait étonné que je ne le sois pas. Mais ce n'est pas la peine dans faire toute une histoire Alice ! lui expliquai-je"

Elle ne trouva rien à y redire. Nous sortîmes alors de la grande salle pour prendre la direction du Parc nous étions désormais en novembre le temps était beaucoup moins clé nous rentrâmes la nuit fut totalement entamés. Nous avions passés le reste de la soirée à discuter. Nous rentrions dans l'énorme château.

"- Tu sais Bella, je m'inquiète. Tu as beaucoup maigri récemment. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi tu sais ? me réprimanda la brune

\- Alice, je n'ai pas maigri, je porte juste des vêtements un peu plus large depuis quelques temps. Ne t'inquiète pas ! lui rétorquai-je

\- Tu pense me faire croire qu'il ne ce passe rien Bella ? C'est ton frère jumeau, tu ne pourra pas l'ignorais toute ta vie ! S'exclama-t-elle"

" Tuez ... Leurs sangs impurs doit coulez... Morts... MORT AU SANG DE BOURBE"

Cette voix ... a nouveau ...

Je courais désormais, à travers les autres couloirs.

Ma course se fini lorsque mon visage s'arrêta devant le corps inerte de Cho Chang, son visage était figé, une de ses mains tenait un petit miroir dans la main, son autre main tenait un rouge à lèvre. Mais son visage était figé dans une expression de terreur. Le mien paraissait désamparée , quelques secondes plus tard la même expression désemparés apparut sur le visage de mon jumeaux. Le couloir fut rapidement envahit par les élèves.

" - Pris sur le faites ! s'exclama Seamus Finnigan"

* * *

**_Waw ! Seamus est vraiment un chi*ur !_**

**_Bref RAR :_**

**_Alex : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Sa me réchauffe le coeur que tu me dise ça ! La voilà la suite ! Je ne garantie pas la prochaine date de publication car je n'ai pris que 3 chapitre d'avance cette été ! Bref bisous ! Et merci de ta reviews_**

**_Apparemment j'ai perdu nombre de lecteurs, ce n'est pas réellement grave ! Même si ça me fait énormément plaisir que certais continuent tout de même à me lire !_**

**_Mione.P89_**


	12. Chapitre11

**_Hey ! Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je viens de publier Le chapitre 5 d'Isabella Cullen pour ceux qui suivent. Enfin, je sais que ça fait longtemps tout ça tout ça mais, je vous apporte un cadeau de noël à l'avance non ? Enfin désolée mais l'effet Manga et anime emporte tout sur son passage... Et puis Bella ira mieux à la fin de ce chapitre ! Et Grosse surprise pour les fans d'Hermione et Harry, je ne voulais pas le faire pour leur seconde année mais ça vous embrouille encore plus l'esprit donc ..._**

**_Disclaimer : _****_ Tout appartient à J.K Rowling et _**

**_Bonne lecture tout le monde ! _**

* * *

_**OoOo Chapitre 10 OoOo**_

J'avais l'affreuse envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles, mais ça aurait mis les soupçons sur moi alors que je n'étais aucunement pas responsables des ses attaques tout comme Harry. Je lui en voulais peut-être mais mon frère n'étais pas comme ça...

Les événements défilèrent à toutes vitesse nous étions déjà le 25 Décembre. Depuis la pétrification de Cho Chang, Colin Crivey avait été pétrifié durant un match de Quidditch.

L'héritier de Serpentard avait une préférences pour les grands événements.

Je me levai à contre cœur, attrapa une robe rouge sur le haut et dorée sur le bas, des bottines noir et ma tiare. Je descendis l'escalier de notre dortoir en quelques secondes et prît la direction de la grande salle. Cédric était rentré chez lui pour les fêtes de fin d'année tout comme Alice.

Je rejoint donc Ron, Hermione et Harry.

L'immense sapin de Noël trônait dans un coin de la salle. Mamy Hélène, grand-mère Rose, grand-père Lukas, Tante Pétunia et Emma avait pris la peine de rejoindre Poudlard. Ils étaient tous attablés au bout de la grande table.

Chaque élève étant resté à Poudlard avait eu droit à un petit coin aménagé pour ses cadeaux.

Je pris la direction, de mes cadeaux. J'en avait eu énormément cette année :

\- Un étuis à baguette avec mes initiales gravés dessus de la part de Papy Albus et Mamy Hélène

\- Un collier en argent avec un pendentif d'étoile de la part de Grand-mère Rose et Grand-père Lukas

\- Une montre à gousset avec une étoile gravée dessus de Tante Pétunia et de ma petite filleule

\- Un bracelet en argent à breloques étoiles de la part de Dudley

\- Une robe argenté de la part d'Alice, avec les chaussures et les bijoux.

\- Une carte de Cédric, m'indiquant que son cadeau arriverait en même temps que lui.

\- Un nécessaire à balais et une écharpe de la par d'Emmett

\- Des farces et attrapes de la part de Fred et Georges

\- Le traditionnel pull "Made in Weasley" avec un gigantesque I rose clair

\- Des chocogrenouilles de Ron

\- Un immense livre qui parlait de l'amitié de Hermione

\- Et une grosse boîte, ou il y avait une lettre collait dessus :

"_ Bella , je peut comprendre que tu m'en veuille mais n'en veut pas à Hermione elle n'y ait pour rien. Bella tu est ma soeur, je t'aime et tu le sais. Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie si tu ne m'adressai plus la parole. Je t'en prie pardonne moi ! Je n'en peut plus de cette situation. J'ai **Besoin** de toi, j'ai** Besoin** de ma soeur et j**'ai Besoin de ma jumelle, de l'autre moitié de mon âme .**_

_** Pardonne moi**_

_Harry_

_Ps : Tu te souviens quant on avait 7 ans tu as dit qu'un jour tu adorerais avoir un tigre personnelle. Je n'aurais pas pu t'offrir un vrai tigre donc voici ce chaton au pelage tigré"_

A l'intérieur de la boîte il y avait un chaton au pelage tigré.

Et pour la première fois depuis plus de 3 mois je parla à mon frère.

"- Merci. Merci Harry, je suis désolée, ça ma fait autant de mal qu'a toi. Je ne t'en voulais pas vraiment à toi, j'en voulais à tout l'univers. Parce que tu avais raison, j'aime Cédric, mais ça ne durera peut-être pas éternellement et à ce moment la je souffrirai. Tout ça pour dire Merci, pour Erya. Hermione , je n'aurai pas du te mêler à ça, pardonne -moi ! sanglotai-je

\- Bella ! Ce n'est pas grave, c'est du passé ! Je t'aime soeurette ! me répondit Harry la voix tremblotante

\- Je t'aime aussi Harry ! lui soufflai-je les larmes aux yeux"

Il me prit dans ces bras, cette sensation m'avait manqué. Mon frère m'avait manqué.

Hermione m'avait aussi pardonné et nous nous étions enlacés.

Et nous nous étions attablés. Nous nous étions tenus la main pendant tout le petit-déjeuner.

Nous avions passés la journée en famille, sans ma partie paternelle qui avait été décimés lors de la guerre de Sang. C'est comme cela qu'avait été appelée la Vendetta de Voldemort.

Mes grands-parents, Emilia et William ( les parents de James ) avait étés tués lors d'un attentat dans une gare au parents de grand-mère Emilia ils avait étaient tués par Grindewald en 1941 et les parents de grand-père William étaient mort dans un bombardement sur Londres lors de la seconde guerre mondiale .Papa avait eu un frère aîné, Camille Potter était mort le soir de ses 22 ans,Papa avait alors 17 ans. Il a été tué avec Maman en Octobre 1981. Mes parents avait alors 21 ans.

Pour résumé, l'entièreté de ma famille paternelle était morte.

Nous discutions tous joyeusement :

"- Tu as énormément grandis ma puce ! Une pure Evans !S'exclama grand-père Lukas

\- C'est une Dumbledore !Le contra sa femme

\- Evans !

\- Dumbledore !

\- Bella est autant une Evans qu'une Dumbledore les enfants. Mais James était un Potter, elle est donc une Potter. Les interrompis Mamy Héléne

\- C'est peut-être une Potter mais son sang et celui d'une Dumbledore Maman. La contra Grand-mère Rose

\- C'est une Evans ! Riposta grand-père Lukas

Nous rigolions de la stupide querelle entre mes grand-parents. Même Rogue arborrait un léger sourire.

\- Au faite Grand-père ? Qui de Bella ou Harry gouvernera ? Demanda Tante Pétunia laissant un énorme silence dans la pièce

\- C'est impoli de demander cela Pétunia ! la réprimenda Grand-mère

\- Laisse Roseline. Bella et Harry sont tout deux nés le 31 juillet. Mais avec quelques minutes d'écart. Par les lois magiques l'aîné devrait être couronné. Hors l'emblème royal est apparu à la fois sur Bella et à la fois sur Harry. Néanmoins Bella est celle qui devra gouverner. Expliqua Papy Albus. Je ne vous dirais pas pourquoi j'ai juré de ne point le dire il y a bien longtemps. Harry, Bella vous avez déjà assez de problèmes comme cela pour le moment. Bien et si nous dansions un peu ?"

Il fit apparaître une lecteur CD. Un lent air de valse retentit dans la pièce. Il tendit la main à Mamy Hélène, tout deux gloussé tels deux adolescents. Ils furent suivis par Grand-mère et grand-père puis par Tante Pétunia et Rogue rapidement suivis par le reste de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il fut minuit, les plusieurs couples de la salle se dispersèrent sous le gui.

A minuit tapantes Hermione et Harry s'embrassèrent, ils furent alors entourer d'un énorme halo rouge et doré. Pendant un instant nous fûmes éblouit par tout cela. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de lumière nous retrouvâmes Harry et Hermione allonger à terre, portant des vêtements d'une autre époque.

Deux mots nous vinrent tous à l'esprit :

" Âmes soeurs "

Au bout de quelques minutes ils ouvrirent le yeux. Se regardant tout deux dans les yeux :

"Tu as vu ? Toi aussi ? demanda Harry à Hermione

\- Oui, c'était magnifique ! lui répondit-elle les yeux lumineux

\- Que ce passe-t-il Albus ? demanda Mamy

\- Harry et Hermione sont des âmes soeurs. Hermione est donc ta fiancée . Ils ont tout deux vus la vie. Comme nous, tu te souviens ? sourit Papy

\- Hermione est ma fiancée ? s'interrogea Harry

\- Oui. Mais Hermione cela veut dire que James et Lily connaissaient tes parents. Ils devaient donc être sorciers. lui répondit Albus

\- Impossible ! Je suis une née-moldue ! s'exclama ma future belle-soeur

\- Ce n'ai peut-être pas le cas Hermione. dit mystérieusement Papy"

_**(NDA : Vous ne comprendrez que dans 3 ou 4 tomes)**_

Le reste de la soirée se passa joyeusement.

Je me réveilla calmement, j'étais de nouveau heureuse.

Le reste des vacances se passa calmement. Aucune nouvelles victimes n'avait été faites.

Le Dimanche 1 janvier accueilli la masse d'élève revenant de vacances.Cédric comprit dedans.

Lorsque je le vit arriver, mon premier réflexe fut de lui sauter dessus.

Ses cheveux bruns en bataille tombait légèrement sur ses doux yeux verts. Mes mains prirent naturellement place dans ses cheveux. Il portait un pull bleu foncé sur un jean noir.

Il prit mon menton du bout des doigts avant de simplement m'embrasser.

J'aimais Cédric, ça j'en étais certaine. Mais Cédric n'était pas mon âme soeur, et encore moins mon promis. Je le savais au fond de moi. Je repoussai tristement cette idée au fond de mon esprit. J'allais tout de même essayer d'être avec Cédric aussi longtemps que je le pourrais.

"Tu m'as manquée, Cédric ! J'en avais assez de ne pas te voir.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Bella. Ces vacances ont étés longues sans toi. Mais je t'ai amené un petit cadeau de Noël. M'annonça-t-il en me tendant un petit paquet

Je prit délicatement la boîte entre mes mains. Le paquet était vert pâle , un ruban bleu foncé l'encadrait.

Je défit doucement le ruban, avant d'ouvrir la boîte.

Cédric m'avait offert un magnifique bracelet. Il était entièrement fait d'argent pur, une seule petite pierre bleu pendait gracieusement dessus.

\- Tu vois la petite pierre bleue ? C'est une pierre de phénix , une fois par mois tu pourras lui poser une question sur n'importe quoi et elle te répondra. Elle ne te montrera rien qui pourrait te faire du mal. Tant que tu l'aura rien de t'arriveras Bella.

Je lui sauta au cou.

\- Merci, Cédric ! Tu est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi.

Je lui tendis un paquet plutôt imposant.

Il déchira avidement le paquet en souriant de toutes ses dents.

* * *

_**Suite au prochain chapitre ! **_

_**1 reviews ?! **_

_**Je veux des reviews ! Reviews ! Mes précieuses !**_

_**Je rigole passons, pourquoi ? Pourquoi mes quelques reviewers en séries ont-ils tous disparus ?**_

_**ENFIN bref , Merci à Emilien03. La voici ta suite !**_

_**Mione.P89**_


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Hey ! Comment ça va ! Je sais ça fait longtemps mais je ne vais pas chercher à me justifier, je suis surchargée de travail ses derniers temps ...**_

_**Tout ça pour dire Surprise ou goût du jour ! Bonne Lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling et !**_

* * *

_**OoOo Chapitre 12 oOoO **_

"C'est un oeufs de Gryffon des neiges, les moins dangereux que l'on peut ne pourra éclore que lors d'une pleine lune, il faudra que tu le "couve" de froid. Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir alors, j'ai pensé à ça. M'expliquai-je nerveuse

-Merci Bella... Ton cadeaux et magnifique par rapport au mien. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux comme cadeau.

\- Mais non ! Tu m'a offert un cadeau utile, et Merlin sait à quel point c'est le mieux ! Merci Cédric, tu est un amour. lui rétorquai-je mettant fin à la discussion.

Comme l'heure du dîner n'allait pas tarder nous nous rendîmes dans la grande salle. Les élèves commençaient déjà a y affluer.

Cédric prit place à ça table tandis que je me dirigeais calmement vers mes amis.

Les vacances de Noël n'avaient rien changée au climat tendu qu'il y avait depuis le début de l'année. Nous étions encore des Parias Harry et moi. Considérés comme de dangereux criminel. Je n'y étais plus autant attentive que lorsque j'étais seule.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir été stupide de me renfermer sur moi-même pour si peu. Cela m'avait juste amené la réalité de la situation en face.

Je n'étais pas faîtes pour Cédric, quand au pourquoi ? La magie en avait décidé ainsi.

J'étais encore plus calme qu'avant, je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite la conversation de mes amis.

J'observais la salle d'un oeil critique. J'entendais nettement les discutions des élèves toutes tournaient autour des cadeaux de Noël ou sur le fait que moi et Harry paraissions réconcilier.

La semaine de la rentrée passa extrêmement vite. Les regards toujours méfiant des élèves, les professeurs qui tenaient absolument à nous ensevelir sous les devoirs, les couloirs remplis de robes noirs et de chapeaux pointus.

Nous étions déjà à la mi-Janvier lorsque cela arriva.

Chaque Dimanche matin, la grande Salle était vide, tout les élèves veillant à respecter la grasse Matinée Hebdomadaire du Dimanche.

Je n'avais jamais respecter cette règle, ma grasse Matinée Hebdomadaire serais toujours le Samedi. Comme Harry et comme Hermione et Cédric qui avaient pris ce pli avec nous. Heureusement nous n'étions pas les seules élèves dans la Salle. Les quatres tables étaient clairsemés d'élèves.

Les Yeux d'Hermione paraissaient néanmoins fatigués :

"C'est fou d'arriver à se réveiller avant dix heures le dimanche. Je suis tellement fatiguée, j'ai passé la soirée à finir ce livre.

\- Tu parles de "Terrienne" ?

\- Oui ! Il est vraiment fabuleux je trouve. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à aller le rendre à Mme. Pince. Ne veux tu pas aller le rendre à ma place Bella ? J'ai tellement envie de dormir !

\- Heu... Oui d'accord. De toute façon j'ai prévue d'y aller pour travailler un peu avec Céd'. Lui répondis-je hésitante

\- Merci Bella !

\- Je vais vous accompagner Bel' ajouta mon jumeau.

\- Pas de problème ! Il faut juste que j'aille récupérer mes affaires à la tour on se rejoint devant la bibliothèque ? "

Dis-je en filant dans les couloirs sans même attendre un acquiècement de leur part.

Les couloirs étaient froid et sombres par cette matinée de Janvier. La pierre grise accentuant cette obscurité.

Je marchais tranquillement, mes bottines de cuir martelait les dalles de pierres de plus en plus rapidement. Lorsque enfin je m'arrêta.

"Qui est-là ? Je suis armée je vous préviens ! M'exclamais-je anxieuse"

J'avais l'impression d'être l'héroïne d'un de ces films d'horreur ou l'on mourrait stupidement.

Je ne reçu aucune réponse. Un éclat de lumière rouge me frôla l'épaule. Le second ne rata pas ça cible. J'étais désarmée face à un inconnu. Peut-être le fameux héritier de Serpentard.

Héritier ou pas mon agresseur ce manifesta en la personne de Cho Chang, une Serdaigle de troisième année.

"Incarcerem, Bloclang chuchota-t-elle. Tu m'a volé Cédric petite garce. Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre lui et moi et rien ne pourra changer cela petite garce. Je sais ce que tu pourras faire. Le dire à ton cher Papy Dumbledore ! Mais non, je t'effacerais la mémoire d'abord. Et tu oublieras tout de Poudlard et de ses élèves tu ne seras rien de plus qu'une sorcière vivant comme une moldue ! Diffindo !

Je sentis le sang couler abondamment sur ma jambe, la douleur était si forte.

Chang était devenue totalement folle.

-Diffindo ! Diffindo ! s'écria-t-elle inlassablement."

Mon corps était bariolé de sang, mon corps entier brulait de douleur. Lorsqu'un énième diffindo toucha mon épaule, ma conscience s'éffondra. Et ce fut l'obscurité.

POV Cédric

Bella avait quitté la grande salle depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Il n'était pas normal qu'elle ne soit toujours pas avec nous.

Harry s'éffondra brusquement sur le sol, quelquechose n'allait pas.

"Bella"

Je courais aussi vite que me le permettait mes jambes. Les couloirs sombres et froid me paraissaient aussi sanglant et brulant que l'étaient les bas-fond de notre monde.

Arrivant au détour d'un couloir un éclat mauve attira mes yeux.

Le corps de Bella flotté dans une aura d'un mauve lumineux. C'est cheveux d'habitude noirs était désormais d'un argenté lunaire, c'est yeux verts luisait d'un éclat doré. Ce n'était plus ma Bella, cette Bella là avait tout d'une déesse.

Et la voix qui sortait de sa bouche confirma cette état:

"Toi qui ose t'attaquer à ma Prêtresse je te retire ce don, la part de mon âme présente en toi. Désormais tu ne seras plus sorcière. Tu ne mérites plus ce titre. Toi qui ose t'en prendre à mon sang, soit puni par ma grâce. Ta descendance sera chatîée sur trois générations avant que ton crime puisse expiée.

Bella claqua des doigts puis Cho s'effondra sur le sol.

Puis la déesse s'adressa à moi

\- Toi, Cédric Amos Diggory protecteur de l'âme de la prétresse. Peu d'année te reste avant la fin de ton corps mortel. Sache que Isabella est ma fille divine au même titre qu'Harry. Lorsque viendra le temps, mon âme prendra place près de la sienne et nous ne ferons plus qu'une. Isabella deviendra Magie et je deviendrai Isabella. Une grande mission leur est destinée, guide là maintenant et guide là dans ses rêves. Protège-là. Lis ces mots à Albus Dumbledore il t'expliqueras tout. Dit-elle tout en me tendant un parchemin argentée." Puis elle s'effondra sur le sol.

Quelques instants plus tard, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Le professeur Dumbledore et Harry avait fait surface.

Comme si le temps avait été calculé à la mili-seconde près. Cho se réveilla suivi de Bella qui ne souffrait d'aucune blessure.

"Comment ? Ton corps avait éclaté sous ma baguette, tu pleurais du sang ! S'exclama Cho

\- Je ne suis pas morte ? Demanda Bella étonnée

\- Que c'est-il passer ici ?! ajouta le Professeur Dumbledore

\- Bella tu vas bien ? surenchéri Harry

\- Pouvons nous aller dans votre bureau professeur ? fit-je légèrement perdu.

Tout ce passa rapidement. Cho tendit sa baguette et menaça Bella de sa pointe. Lorsqu'elle hurla Diffindo sur sa tête rien ne ce passa. Elle avait réellement perdue ces pouvoirs. Son expression confuse me confirma cela.

Le Directeur l'entrava d'un impedimenta et d'un visage grave lui annonça de graves problèmes. Il se tourna alors vers nous avant de nous demander de le suivre dans son bureau.

Les couloirs vides, le ciels gris et le silence résonnant dans les couloirs me rendit mal à l'aise.

Harry et Bella se tenaient la main. Ce moment avait sans doute était ébranlant pour tout les deux.

La femme m'avait dit dans parler au Prince. Mais devait-je en parler devant Bella et Harry ? J'avais le sentiment que oui.

Nous étions finalement arrivés devant la gargouille directoriale.

"Suçacide"

Le prince et son goûts pour le sucre franchement ! Tout Poudlard était étonné qu'il n'est pas encore contracté une maladie du Sucre.

Nous montâmes quatre à quatre à la suite du Directeur.

Lorsque nous y entrâmes, le professeur conjura des fauteil et des entraves magiques pour Chang.

Je m'assit le regard planté dans les yeux de Bella. Qui m'adressa son fameux sourire perplexe. Merlin que je l'aimais !

Je me tournais alors vers le directeur qui lorgnait doucement le parchemin dépassant de ma poche. Comme si il avait senti qu'il lui été destiné. D'un claquement de ses doigts Cho s'endormit sur le sol.

"Bon, Cédric. As-tu vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il simplement

\- Je- Oui. C'était Magique, enfin Magie.

\- Est-elle apparue ? ajouta le Prince d'une voix pressante

\- Si vous parlez de la déesse, oui. Ce n'était pas Bella. Enfin pas vraiment. Cette femme avait les cheveux couleur Lune, et les yeux fait d'or. Même sa voix n'était pas la même. Elle m'a parlée d'une Prêtresse dont j'étais le protecteur et m'a dit de vous lire ça. fis-je en sortant le parchemin de ma poche.

_Le Moment est venue._

_Isabella Lily Potter_

_Harry James Potter._

_Vous qui êtes mes enfants,_

_mes deux mains dans ce monde._

_Apprenez l'infime vérité de ce Secret._

_Votre sang et mélée à mon âme._

_Vous serez ma voix dans ce monde._

_Vous qui êtes mes divins enfants._

_Isabella devient ma Prêtresse_

_Harry devient mon grand Prêtre._

_Lorsque l'instant viendra,_

_je prendrai corps physiquement_

_tandis qu'Isabella prendra mon âme près d'elle. Nous ne serons qu'une._

_La Magie._

_Dans deux cycles viendra le retour,_

_dans deux cycles tout changera car cinq âmes veilleront._

_L'obscurité prendra fin_

* * *

_**Je termine sur du mystère aujourd'hui ! Et je vous informe que cette prophétie ne se réalisera pas tout de suite du tout. J'accélère juste le mouvement pour me donner encore plus envie d'écrire la suite**_

_**Bref ! **_

_**Merci pour la review d'Alex ! Tu me suis depuis longtemps dis donc !**_

_**Bref : Merci ! Bonne fêtes à toi aussi et joyeuse Saint Valentin. A merci tu me fais plaisir. J'avais l'impression de perdre tout le monde là. Et pour la suite j'espère la publier bientôt si j'ai poster le chapitre d'Isabella Cullen dans la semaine. A bientôt !**_

_**Bon ba bonne vacances à ce qui le sont et travailler bien la zone C. Moi je suis en vacances depuis hier !**_

**_Mione.p89_**


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Hey ! Je profite de cette soirée pour poster ce chapitre. Je suis plutôt d'humeur joyeuse. Je sors d'une semaine d'examen et je suis en vacances donc je compte poster la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Bref, Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et celui de Bella Swan appartient à S. Meyer**_

**Bonne Lecture **

* * *

_**OoOo Chapitre 13 oOoO**_

Soudain, l'air se fit plus lourd, plus chaud aussi. Je respirai difficilement.

Une pression forte pesait sur mes épaules. J'avais l'impression de passer un séjour sous un énorme rocher, à la fois chaud et oppressant.

Bella se leva calmement comme somnambule. Peu à peu ses cheveux prirent la teinte de la Lune, tandis que ses yeux devenaient or.

Ce n'était plus Bella. Elle garda pourtant la main dans celle d'Harry. Comme si Harry était aussi son frère.

Puis la déesse prit la parole, les yeux fixés dans les miens avant de lâcher un sourire amicale :

« Ah ! Cette prophétie, je me souviens du jour où elle est apparue. »

Puis une ombre apparut, la pression devint encore plus intense. L'ombre prit rapidement forme humaine. Un homme aux yeux or. Il avait une posture majestueuse, presque princière. Ses cheveux roux, presque rouges, étaient liés dans un catogan. Il portait une simple chemise blanche sur un pantalon noire. Il était pieds nus.

Il abhorrait un sourire moqueur.

« Gaïa ! Toujours à prendre possession du corps de Bella ? dit-il

\- Oura… Tu n'as essayé pour le moment. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te moquer … Dit la déesse avec une moue boudeuse

\- Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Harry timidement.

\- Oh ! Pardonnez l'impolitesse de ma femme. Je suis Ouranos et la femme qui se balade dans le corps de ta sœur c'est Gaia.

\- Vous êtes Quoi exactement ? ajoutai-je perplexe

\- Plusieurs choses en faîtes, des dieux pour résumer si vous voulez. Mais concrètement je suis la Magie. Fit-Gaïa

\- Et je suis le Temps. Ajouta son époux.

\- A quoi devons-nous votre présence ? Dit le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Plusieurs choses, nous estimons qu'il est temps que vous soyez au courant.

Nous existons depuis le début, je suis née du Néant, puis Ouranos est né un millénaire plus tard. Je l'ai élevée, et nous nous sommes mariés. Tout deux nous régissons le destin des vivants. Nous tissons la toile du destin. Habituellement Ouranos, peut voir tout, du présent, du passé et de l'avenir. Mais il y 700 ans maintenant, un nœud s'est produit. Lorsque nous tissons, la toile, il arrive que les fils se mélangent, et fassent des nœuds. Que vous appelez guerre. Selon leur taille, la guerre sera plus dangereuse. Les guerres moldues font en générale la taille d'une balle de golf, les guerres mondiales la taille d'une balle de tennis. Quant aux guerres sorcière elles s'apparentent en général à des ballons de foot. Mais là, la taille du nœud qui approche, dépasse tout ce que j'ai vue de toute mon existence. Expliqua la Magie

\- Ce nœud atteint la taille d'un ballon de gumnos, je veux dire de gymnastique. Et cette fois ce n'est pas que quelques milliers de fils qui s'entremêlent, ce sont des millions de fils mêlés les uns aux autres. Depuis je ne peux voir une suite à ce nœud. 700 ans que je ne peux voir ce qui se passera par la suite. Je ne sais l'issue de cette guerre. Mais prenez garde Voldemort ne sera pas votre seul ennemi dans ce combat. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons vous dire. Entraîner-vous et protéger vous le plus possible. Ajouta-t-il

Votre plus grande arme sera l'Amour. Si toi et Bella bénéficiez d'âme-sœurs, c'est parce que ce lien, et le plus puissant qui existe. Votre lignée est reconnue pour sa puissance, cette puissance et dû à ce don. Nous reviendrons un jour, en attendant nous comptons sur vous. Annonça finalement Gaïa »

Le regard de Bella se troubla alors, ses cheveux perdirent leurs couleurs de Lune, et ces yeux redevinrent émeraudes. L'image spectrale d'Ouranos s'éteignit au moment même où les cheveux de ma gryffondor redevinrent totalement noirs.

Un silence gênant s'imposa dans le bureau directorial.

Je ne m'interessa pas vraiment à la suite des évènements mais Cho fut renvoyée, n'étant plus qu'une simple moldue, totalement dépourvue de Magie.

Et pourtant le Directeur, lui annonça qu'elle et sa famille serait néamoins aquitté d'une énorme compensation pour ne pas aller jusqu'au procès.

_Retour au Point de vue de Bella_

Après cela, un froid gênant c'était installé entre moi et Cédric. Et puis lorsque la Saint-Valentin était arrivé, j'avais cru à une amende honorable que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Nous étions désormais au mois de Mai. Hermione avait déjà commencé à programmé ses révisions. Elle avait enrôlé tout le monde pour ça. Elle avait même réussi à leurs faire ouvrir des livres à la recherche de toute informations sur la chambre des secrets.

Il était près de 21 heures quand MacGonnagal entra en trombe dans notre salle commune, l'air totalement effarée.

« Monsieur Potter… Le monstre à … Miss Granger… »

Harry était parti en trombe vers l'infirmerie poursuivi par MacGonnagal s'en chercher à connaître plus d'information.

J'avais attrapé ma cape avant de suivre les deux gryffondor.

L'infirmerie était silencieuse, presque. Des chuchotements résonnaient dans l'infirmerie.

Trois personnes avaient été attaqués par le monstre de la chambre des secrets. Il y avait trois victimes, Pénéloppe Deauclaire, Dudley Dursley et pour finir Hermione Granger.

L'héritier de la chambre allait souffrir. Ça je pouvais le garantir.

Les révisions sans Hermione, se firent dans une sombre tristesse. Harry restait de plus en plus seul. Grand-père m'avait indiqué qu'une séparation chez des âmes-sœurs dans la première année, équivaut à un coup de poing dans le cœur chaque minute.

Les examens s'étaient fait, non sans mal pour Ron. Hermione n'avait toujours pas pu être ranimé, le professeur Chourave avait annoncé que les mandragores seraient prêtes pour la fin du mois.

Demain avait-elle dit.

Depuis qu'Hermione avait été touché par le monstre. Harry avait été comme écarté de toute suspicions. Désormais, j'étais « le monstre qui faisait du mal à son propre jumeau », j'ai aussi le surnom de « la jumelle maléfique » que je trouve hilarant. Le jour, ou déprimé j'avais annoncé le surnom dont j'étais affublée à Harry, avait aussi été le jour où je l'avais revue sourire, la première fois depuis 1 mois.

Quand la stupeur face à l'attaque d'Hermione fut passée. Cédric s'éloigna de plus en plus de moi.

Il était 16 passée quand je quittai la salle commune. Cédric m'avait donné rendez-vous près de la tour de Serdaigle.

Je marchais calmement, un sourire fatiguée sur les lèvres.

Je croisais pourtant quelques regards pleins de dégouts à travers les longs corridors.

Finalement, je trouvais Cédric adossé contre le mur, un regard vide. Lorsqu'il se rendit finalement compte de ma présence, il prit ma main avant de commencer à parler :

« Je t'attendais Bella, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je m'en doutais que tu m'attendais. Alors oui, s'il le faut.

\- Je… Bella… On ne peut pas continuer comme ça… On se fait du mal…

\- Explique toi Cédric, tu veux rompre avec moi ? Chuchotai-je les larmes aux yeux

\- Je suis désolé Bella. Je t'aime saches-le, mais tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre et tu l'aimeras, du plus profond de ton âme. Et je ne veux pas souffrir Bella, je veux te laisser partir tant que je ne souffre pas autant que ce sera le cas. Je suis sincèrement désolé »

Dans un sourire triste, il s'effaça dans le couloir attenant. Je n'essayai pas de le suivre, il avait voulu la liberté, je la lui laisse.

Je sentis pourtant les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je ne saurais sans doute jamais combien de temps je suis resté là. Mais je me relevai, et tenta de revêtir un visage neutre.

Les couloirs étaient vides, contrairement à toute à l'heure. Une atmosphère sombre régnait dans le château.

Lorsque j'arrivai finalement devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, je fus sévèrement réprimandée par le professeur MacGonnagal. Qui m'annonça que suite à une attaque, tous les élèves avaient été confinés dans leur salles communes.

Lorsque j'entra dans la salle, je fut assailli par mon frère.

« Bella ! Ou étais-tu ? Nous avions commencé à croire que tu avais été enlevé par le monstre.

\- Je… Non. Pourquoi ? Le professeur MacGonnagal m'a dit que nous rentrerions tous demain matin par le poudlard Express. Il reste encore une semaine non ? Leur demandais-je »

Et comme pour y répondre, Percy Weasley débarqua alors en trombe. Clamant haut et forts que Ginny avait été enlevée par le monstre.

Moi et Harry nous étions regardés dans les yeux avant de quitter en trombe la salle commune, suivis par un Ron totalement perdu et effaré.

J'avais besoin d'action sans doute. La première étape fut de se rendre dans le bureau du professeur Lockhart. Il avait je ne sais combien de fois prétendue savoir l'emplacement de la chambre des secrets.

Nous l'avions trouvé dans son bureau en train de fermer ses malles et de vider les murs de ses photos.

« Professeur Lockhart ? Que faites-vous ? Vous n'étiez pas sensé sauver Ginny ?

\- Je … Oui … Mais voyez-vous Miss Potter, je prépare les objets dont j'aurais besoins pour venir à bout de la bête …

\- En rangeant à toute vitesses vos vêtements et vos photos ? s'exclama Ron

\- _Oubli… T_enta-t-il de lancer

\- _Expelliarmus ! _Le contrai-je d'un coup de baguette.

\- Bien, nous allons vous amener avec nous. »

Harry s'occupa rapidement de l'attacher solidement avant de le pousser vers Ron, qui s'occupa de le maintenir sous surveillance.

Les couloirs vides brillaient d'obscurité. Le reflet clair de la lune illuminait d'une pâle lumière les pierres froides du château.

La semaine passée, nous avions établi que la porte de la Chambre était située dans les toilettes du second étage.

Une fois arrivés dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Harry se dirigea presque instinctivement vers les lavabos.

Je le suivis prudemment lorsqu'il commença à siffler.

Dans un tonnerre de raclements et de roulis. Les lavabos s'écartèrent avant de former un passage vers les fonds de Poudlard.

Comme par précaution, en souvenir de notre rencontre avec le filet du diable, Harry poussa le professeur Lockhart dans le , il fut suivi par Ron, et Harry, et je fus finalement la dernière à glisser dans les tréfonds de Poudlard.

Lorsque finalement, je me sentis entrer en contact avec le sol dur et froid de l'antichambre de la chambre des secrets, je me sentis oppressée. Par une magie, forte et puissante.

Puis en un instant, Lockhart tenta de prendre ma baguette. Dans une grande explosion, un pan du mur s'effondra sur Lockhart l'assommant par la même occasion.

Nous avions maintenant été séparés de notre ami.

« Harry ! Bella ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, tout va bien ? Et de ton côté ? demanda Harry légèrement anxieux

\- Lockhart est assommé, mais moi je vais bien. Continuez sans nous. Il faut sauver Ginny, je compte sur vous. S'exclama-t-il à travers l'éboulement »

Harry et moi nous nous lancions des regards légèrement choqués.

Et pourtant nous poursuivîmes notre chemin. Jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans la grande allée bordée de Serpent de marbre.

Nous nous tînmes la main un instant avant de voir le corps inerte de Ginny étendu à quelques mètres.

* * *

**_Je suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre, l'un des plus long que j'ai pu écrire._**

**_Alex : Merci beaucoup ! Franchement tu me fais sourire. Mes idées ? J'ai lue énormément de fanfiction, et à chaque fois que j'en lis, je suis obligée mentalement de faire des "Et si ..." ce qui mène à des idées étranges. Cette fanfic, c'est un peu une manière de répondre a mes questions mentales. Enfin bref, je m'étend. Merci et bonne vacances à toi si tu est en vacances._**

**_Merci de votre Lecture et à dans une semaine !_**

**_Mione.p89_**


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Hey ! Bonsoir ou Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme promis un bon petit chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster à nouveau car c'est la dernière ligne droite avant les exams. Donc je pense finir tout ça cette été. Plus que 2 chapitre les amis !**_

_**Tout appartient à J.K Rowling et **_

* * *

**OoOo Chapitre 14 oOoO**

Un journal était étendu près du corps de la jeune rousse.

En un soufflement glacial, une silhouette apparue.

Un jeune homme d'environ 16 ou 17 ans. Il avait de court cheveux bruns, formant des boucles sur son visage fin et pâle. Ses yeux noirs luisaient d'intelligence. Il portait, l'uniforme de Poudlard tandis que sur sa robe trônait l'emblème de Serpentard ainsi qu'un badge de préfet. Il avait une stature princière, une stature élancée. C'était un adonis.

« Je présume que je fais face à la Princesse Isabella et au si _beau _prince Harry.

\- Effectivement, et peut-on savoir à qui avons-nous l'honneur ?

\- Tom Elvis Jedusor, préfet de Serpentard.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à Ginny ? s'exclama mon frère

\- Votre majesté, me feriez-vous l'honneur de me laisser discuter avec votre sœur ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

Jedusor se tourna alors vers la grande statue. Puis il se mit à siffler.

\- _Montre toi Salazar le plus grand des quatre. Aslan attaque le garçon mais ne le tue pas. »_

Dans un grondement rauque, la bouche de la statue s'ouvrit, laissant ainsi passer une bête.

Sa tête était d'un vert brunâtre, le reste de son corps était recouvert d'écailles noires. Nous avions face à nous un serpent géant.

Tandis que je m'apprêtais à croiser son regard, dès mains froides couvrirent mes yeux.

« Tu ne dois surtout pas croiser ses yeux. Tu risques la mort. C'est un basilic. Un seul de ses regards te tuerais en moins d'une minute.

\- Qui est-tu ? Et pourquoi fait-tu ça ?! m'exclamai-je paniquée

\- Qui je suis ? Je m'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor. Et pourquoi je fais « ça » ? Tout simplement pour débarasser Poudlard de la vermine.

\- Et quel est le rapport avec mon frère et Ginny ? Je veux que vous nous laissiez nous en aller.

\- Oh non, quand je recouvrerais entièrement mon corps. Cette rouquine mourra et ton frère ne résistera pas longtemps à l'assaut d'Aslan. Tu seras ma reine, la mère de mes héritiers.

Sans réellement contrôlé mon geste, ma main toucha sa joue dans un mouvement violent. Je l'avais giflé.

\- Non, mais tu te prends pour qui sombre idiot ?! Harry aura tué ta bête bien avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Saches-le aussi, je ne serais sûrement pas ta reine. Je vaux bien plus que ça. Et nous sauverons Ginny.

\- Que croit tu être petite sotte ? Sais-tu qui je suis ? Rugit-il contrarié

\- Je suis la Princesse Isabella, descendante des quatre fondateurs et donc de Merlin lui-même. Et toi Jedusor ? Qui est-tu ?

Il sortit alors sa baguette d'un pan de sa robe, avant de faire apparaître son prénom en lettres de feu. Dans un sourire, il agita sa baguette faisant ainsi lieu à un changement de nom.

Tom Elvis Jedusor

Je suis Voldemort

\- Vois-tu qui je suis ? Moi le plus grand mage de tous les temps. Que tu le veuille ou non tu seras ma Reine ! »

Je reculai autant que me le pouvaient mes jambes.

Puis la voix d'Harry tonna dans la Chambre :

« Jamais !

Et comme par magie, puis-je dire. Fumseck apparut devant nous, un bout de tissu dans la bouche : le Choixpeau.

Dans un chant porteur de courage, Fumseck déposa le choixpeau près d'Harry. Qui s'en saisit alors pour attraper la lame qui venait d'apparaître en son sein.

L'épée était sertie de rubis et de diamants rouges. La garde était entièrement faite d'argent pur tout comme sa lame. Le nom de Godric Gryffondor y était incrusté.

Dans un mouvement rapide, il se posta alors face au serpent, les yeux fermés attendant mon aide sans doute.

\- Sur ta droite Harry, dans quelques secondes il sera là.

A peine j'eu fermé la bouche, qu'il transperça de son épée l'immense bête.

Dans un grand fracas, le corps du basilic s'effondra dans un dernier râle sur le sol faisant ainsi trembler toute la chambre. Heureusement, ses yeu

\- Comment… Commença Jedusor

\- Je t'avais prévenu Jedusor. Maintenant tu devrais réveiller Ginny, non ? »

Et pourtant il se positionna pour un duel contre mon jumeau.

Je ne comptais pas suivre ce duel, j'étais persuadée qu'il y avait une façon plus simple de faire disparaître Jedusor.

Et comme une réponse, une dent de la bête se détacha de sa mâchoire avant de rouler vers moi. Je la happai dans ma main avant de me faufiler près du journal.

Dans un coup sec, je plongeai le croc dans le carnet de cuir. Une goutte d'encre fusa alors du trou, puis deux. Et finalement un torrent d'encre se déversa sur le sol.

Et comme en écho, Jedusor s'effaça peu à peu, tel un dessin de craie s'effaçant sous la pluie. Jedusor n'était qu'un souvenir que l'on pouvait oublier.

Et dans l'engrenage, Ginny reprit un teint légèrement plus humain.

Ce n'est qu'à cette instant que je pris enfin conscience de la blessure d'Harry, il avait été mordu par le Basilic. La plaie s'étendait de son genou à ça cuisse. J'avais suivi les cours de Potion pouvant ainsi déterminé qu'il ne restait que peu de temps à Harry. Le venin de Basilic était l'un des poisons les plus mortels. Et pourtant Fumseck fut le premier à pleurer. Sur sa plaie, j'espérer du plus profond de mon cœur que ses larmes pourraient guérir sa blessure. J'attendais, les larmes aux yeux que les larmes fassent effets, mais les dieux ne semblaient pas vouloir m'être favorables. Les larmes commencèrent alors à couler de mes yeux à leurs tours. Je pleurais, autant que me le pouvaient mes yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une main s'arrêta sur ma joue. Je levais alors la tête, pouvant ainsi pouvoir voir le visage souriant et épuisé de mon frère.

Comme un seul homme, nous nous levâmes.

D'un seul Levicorpus, je soulevai dans les airs la jeune rouquine. Le trajet jusqu'au pan de mur effondré se fit dans un silence apaisant.

Ron avait eu le temps de déplacer quelques pierres, formant ainsi un passage dans l'éboulement.

Nous fîmes passer le corps encore inerte de Lockhart par le trou, puis nous accrochant à Fumseck, nous disparûmes dans une gerbe de flammes.

Nous avions atterri en plein dans l' les regards se tournèrent alors vers nous.

Je m'effondrais alors au sol. Mon corps était parcouru de spasmes, puis comme éteint, mes yeux se fermèrent. J'eu pourtant le temps de voir mon frère se pencher vers moi avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité.

**OoOoOo Ellipse OoOoOo**

Mon corps entier était parcouru de douleurs, des courbatures.

Je sentais le matelas mou sous mon corps, la lumière blanche de l'infirmerie, l'odeur d'antiseptiques magique.

J'étais à l'infirmerie.

Mes yeux peinaient à rester ouvert face à l'aveuglante lumière.

Au bout de quelques minutes, apparut derrière le rideau. M'interrogeant sur ma santé.

« Bella, je ne vais pas te mentir. Ton corps est en carence. Mais pas n'importe quelles carences, ton corps déborde trop de magie. Tu es une des élèves qui possède le plus de magie que j'ai pu voir ici à Poudlard. Il s'agit d'une maladie rare que La Manaxliose. Lorsque j'ai examiné ton frère avant-hier, j'ai aussi découvert cette carence chez lui. La Manaxliose est une maladie de la Magie, un surplus de magie tellement important qu'elle déborde de ton corps. Et lorsque tu utilises une quantité importante de magie d'un coup, ton corps se mettra à produire encore plus de magie. Et si tu ne l'utilise pas de suite ton corps étouffera. C'est ce qui a produit ce léger coma. Malheureusement la Manaxliose étant une maladie extrêmement rare, aucun remède n'est disponible à ce jour. Je suis désolée.

\- Et mon frère, il va bien lui ?

\- Oui, le venin n'était plus présent dans son corps lorsque je l'ai examiné. Il a quitté l'infirmerie hier matin. Tout comme tous les élèves pétrifiés.- Merci Madame Pomfresh, quand pourrais-je quitter l'infirmerie ?

\- Sans doute ce soir, je vous autorise à participer au banquet de fin d'année. Mais tâché de vous remplumer un peu plus Miss Potter. »

Je ne reçus aucune visite durant le reste de la journée. Madame Pomfresh n'avait sans doute prévenu personne de mon réveil.

Il était désormais près de vingt heures quand je fus autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie. J'eut le loisir de pouvoir me rendre dans ma chambre pour me changer. Je revêtis calmement mon uniforme propre, avec un sourire j'enfila ma robe de sorcière par-dessus mon uniforme.

Lorsque j'arriva enfin devant les grandes portes, je pus constater que celle-ci avaient été fermées.

Timidement mais fermement, je poussai les deux grandes portes de bois.

Aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. Et dans un regard malicieux de Dumbledore, je pus m'asseoir près de mon frère et d'une Hermione plus que réveillé.

Et comme pour me souhaiter la bienvenue, l'intégralité des Gryffondor se levèrent, rapidement suivis par les Serdaigles et les Pouffsouffle. Même Alice, qui pourtant seule debout à sa table se mit à applaudir.

J'étais gênée, mais on pouvait voir un sourire trônait sur mon visage.

Au bout de quelques instants, le silence fut rétabli laissant ainsi la parole à mon grand-père :

« Une année s'achève aujourd'hui, une année qui a connu de sombres moments mais qui se termine dans l'allégresse. La Chambre des secrets à bien été ouvertes, mais la bête s'y trouvant n'est plus. Et nous devons cela, à trois jeunes Gryffondors, Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur et Miss Potter.

Je tiens aussi à vous annoncer aujourd'hui que Monsieur Lockhart est désormais dans l'incapacité d'assurer ses cours. Nous disons aujourd'hui aussi au revoir à nos jeunes Septièmes années, que leurs entrés dans le Monde se fasse de la meilleure manière qui soit. Sur ce Bonne appétit à tous »

La joie planait dans l'air, je le sentais. Même le ciel de la grande salle le montrait par son beau ciel bleu.

Je me sentais étonnamment bien. Et pourtant je n'avais pas encore fait face aux questions de mes camarades…

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Une petite review ?**

**Alex : Merci de ta review ! Ahah, merci mais je trouve pas mon histoire si géniale que ça. Bref, pour la rupture. Je n'étais pas sensé faire une rupture entre ces deux-là. Mais l'idée m'est venue à la dernière minute. Et la suite que j'ai programmé dans ma tête sera encore mieux grâce à cette rupture. Donc, oui c'est pour le mieux. Et je te promets un tome 3 plein de rebondissements ! A bientôt !**

**Mione.P89**


	16. Chapitre 15

_**Hey ! Je sors de mon Histoire des Arts ! Je suis soulagée et euphorique. J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Je vous informe qu'il s'agît du dernier chapitre du tome 2. Le tome 3 débutera sous peu. **_

**_Disclaimer : _****_Tout appartient malheureusement à J.K Rowling et . Pas à moi même si j'adorerais que ce soit le cas !_**

**_Au faite ? Auriez-vous de la lecture fantastique à me proposer j'ai épuisé le stock je crois !_**

**_Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

_**OoOo Chapitre 15 oOoO**_

Dans le climat de douceur faisant office à Poudlard, tous avaient fini leurs repas.  
Et bientôt nous sentîmes les regards oppressant des gryffondors sur nos personnes. Je lançai un regard à Harry, luis signifiant clairement que se sera à lui de raconter nos péripéties dans la chambre des Secrets à nos camarades. Et que je comblerai les vides. Puis quand vînt les questions sur mon séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie, je dû répondre aux questions indiscrètes.

* * *

La dernière journée à Poudlard fut sans aucun doute l'une des meilleures de journées de ma vie.

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient en train de se vider de tous les élèves. Les calèches quitteraient le domaine de Poudlard dans une heure. Tandis que le Poudlard Express arriverait à Londres dans 9 heures.  
Mes malles étaient prêtes. J'étais assise sur un des nombreux sofas de la salle commune. Un livre de métamorphoses à la main. Hermione était assise face à moi, ses longs cheveux bruns pendaient sur son épaule. Elle était encore une fois plongée dans un livre, d'Arithmancie cette fois. Elle avait déjà choisi ses options pour notre troisième année. Elle les avait toutes prises sauf le Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Il l'avait bien fallu si elle avait voulu participer au cours de Runes.

Nous attendions les garçons, qui n'avaient pas eu l'idée de commencer à ranger leurs affaires à l'aide d'un sort.

Le temps était passé rapidement, il ne restait maintenant que quinze minutes avant le départ de Poudlard.  
Dans un brusque élan de pitié sans doute, j'agitai ma baguette en l'air.

« _Failamalle _»

Et dans un lourd concert de pas dans l'escalier, Ron et Harry firent surface.  
Aucun son ne fut lancé, la priorité était sans doute de ne pas rater le Poudlard Express. Une course dans les couloirs tristes débuta alors, les malles étaient déjà parties dans le train.  
La dernière enjambée fut libératrice. Aucune calèche n'était encore partie.

Dans un joyeux ensemble nous montâmes dans la calèche, Alice et Neville y étaient déjà assis.  
Mon visage était appuyé face au carreau de la portière. Secouée par les soubresauts du sol sous les roues. Je n'écoutais pas les conversations autour de moi. Mon esprit était concentré sur les paysages de Pré-au lard défilent devant mes yeux.

Le crissement des roues sur les graviers devant la gare m'indiqua que nous allions bientôt quitter Pré-au lard. Nous descendions un par un de la calèche. La gare était bondée d'élèves. Le brouhaha était de moins en moins important au fur et à mesure que les élèves entrent dans le train.  
Finalement, tous étaient entrés.

Nous avions choisi un compartiment privé, Hermione et Harry étaient assis dans un coin, face à eux il y avait Ron, Alice, Neville et Emmett. Quant à moi j'étais assise entre Harry et Fred et George.

Alice était surexcitée par l'idée qu'une nouvelle année se terminait à Poudlard, elle prévoyait déjà ses vacances :

« Moi, je pense que nous allons rester en Angleterre. Papa a acheté une maison dans Yorkshire au mois de Mai. On pourra peut-être se voir dans ce cas-là. Et vous vous faîtes quoi cet été ? Demanda la petite brune d'une voix guillerette

\- Je ne sais pas encore, ma mère est malade en ce moment. Donc je ne pense pas trop la laisser seule. Annonça Emmett

\- Je pense que nous allons passer quelque temps en France avec mes parents. Ajouta Hermione

\- Grand-mère va surement passer l'été à tenter de m'apprendre de nouveaux sorts… Chuchota Neville

\- On ne sait pas encore, mais Charlie manque beaucoup à Maman. Je pense qu'il va revenir. Supposa Ron. Et vous ?

\- On va sûrement passer l'été au Privet Drive, rien de plus… Commençai-je avec le sourire »

Et comme au début de l'année, je put voir le visage fin de Cédric Diggory par la vitre du couloir. Son air hagard, et ses coups sur la porte nous indiquèrent qu'il souhaitait nous rejoindre.

Et comme pour me demander mon accord, tous se tournèrent vers moi en l'attente d'un signe.

Dans un soupir, je me levais pour atteindre la poignée de la porte. Je n'arborais plus le même sourire, non. Je pouvais néanmoins encore rester poli avec Cédric.

\- Entre, si tu veux. Je ne mords pas. Déclarai-je  
\- Merci Bella. Chuchota-t-il

Un silence gênant s'installa alors dans le wagon. Même Alice, la fille la plus détendue que je puisse connaître paraissait en manque de mots pour cette situation. Puis soudain un sourire éclaira son visage de lutin.

\- Et toi Cédric ? Où vas-tu cet été ? s'exclama notre jeune lutin  
\- Oh je ne sais pas encore. Papa va sans doute m'entraîner faire du camping, il en est devenu friand depuis que Monsieur Weasley lui en a parlé."

Et la conversation finit par se poursuivre. Le reste du trajet se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, si je puis dire.

Le lourd sifflement de la locomotive. Sonna le glas de cette deuxième année à Poudlard.

Le brouhaha des élèves dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express,résonnait comme un doux souvenir. Sur le quai attendaient les familles des élèves. La plupart portant des habits moldus non accordés mais tous étaient souriants à la vue de leurs chairs.

Mon regard accrocha quelques instants le dos de Cédric se dirigeant vers son père puis je fus ramené à moi par la vue de Tante Pétunia tenant ma filleule dans ses bras.  
Oncle Vernon n'avait pas tenu à passer de l'autre côté, selon lui l'air respiré par autant de sorciers ne serait que nocif pour lui.

Il attendait assis sur le siège conducteur, tripotant maladroitement son téléphone. À peine nous fûmes tous assis qu'il démarra en trombe. J'eus pourtant l'espace d'un instant aperçut un éclair de Haine passer dans le regard de Tante Pétunia à la vue de son mari les yeux rivés sur le téléphone . Peut-être y avait-il des problèmes entre Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia ?

Ce qui était sûr c'est que de nombreux changements s'amorçaient dans ma vie .  
Cette année à Poudlard était définitivement terminée. Et une autre démarrerait dans deux mois...

**Fin du Tome 2 ...**

* * *

**_Bon, je vais essayer de publier le premier chapitre du troisième tome d'ici peu._**

**Une quinzaine de chapitre,**

**Plus de vingts-cinq mille mots **

**Débuté en Avril 2014 et Terminé en Mai 2016. **

**Franchement merci à ce qui continuerons à suivre malgré l'irrégularité de mise à jour. Je tiens à dire que je fais mon possible. Malgré mes problèmes familliaux, personnels et scolaire. **

**Ceci est une petite fin du grand projet que j'ai débuté il y a trois ans. **

**Merci à tous les lecteurs !**

**Mione.p89**

**A bientôt pour la fin**


End file.
